


Sweet Treat Kisses

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Baker Sam, F/F, F/M, M/M, Matchmaker Mary, Overprotective Dean, Past Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: When Castiel went on a hunt for the perfect birthday cake for his daughter, he never expected that it would lead him to Sam. Or over protective big brother, matchmaking family and friends but Castiel knows that Sam is worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Sastiel Big Bang challenge and I lucked out on working with the wonderful stargazingchola who made the most amazing artwork for my story, which you can see[ here. ](http://stargazingchola.livejournal.com/4771.html?format=light)  
> Please go check it out and leave them some love.   
> I owe a huge thank you to story_monger for betaing my story.   
> You can also find me on tumblr as sweet-sammy-kisses

The sun had barely risen into the morning sky, and while most people were still snug safely in their beds, lost in the land of dreams, one soul was up to greet the morning sun.

Sam Winchester hummed under his breath as he knead the dough beneath his palms; he loved the feeling of freshly created dough. Running through his head was a list of what he planned to make that day to sell and the orders he needed to fill.

"Damn it, Winchester, just once I would like for us to start before the crack of dawn," said the voice of Sam's best friend and fellow co-baker Meg Master griped as she entered the kitchen.

"Careful there Meg, you're starting to sound like Dean. And for your information, the sun has been up for over an hour," Sam teased.

Meg was unimpressed with the comment about sounding like Dean. “You need your hearing check if you think I’m anything like that blowhard.”

“Please don’t talk about Dean like that.” Sam couldn't understand why his big brother and his best friend hated each other's guts. They were okay when they first met, but it all changed five years ago. One day, it was like a switch had been flipped and they were at each other's throats and it hurt Sam deeply because he cares about them both.

One look at Sam’s puppy-dog eyes and Meg felt her rage toward Dean soften. She had her issues with Dean Winchester. Oh did she ever. But the two things she never took issue with was how much he loved his brother and how protective Dean was over Sam. “I’ll try and keep all unflattering comments to myself,” Meg promised. _‘Or for when you are not around like we agreed to.’_

Sam knew that was the best he was going to get; he had figured out early on that Dean and Meg had some kind of truce going on where they would keep their biting comments and barbs against one another to a minimum when Sam was around. He knew this for a fact because he had overheard some of their less than kind comments to one another when they thought he was far enough away.

But he learned early on that he couldn’t force the two of them to get along; he just had to accept that his brother and his best friend would never be friends, so he did his best to ignore their bickering.

Really, it made his life a lot easier to pretend that his brother and best friend liked each other instead of worrying that one of them might end up dead if he left them alone for longer than five minutes.

“So what are we making today boss man?” Meg asked rubbing her hands together. Sam’s cooking was legendary, and when she had first gotten a taste of the goodies Sam made, she had worried about her figure. That didn’t last long; there was no way she was giving up his baking. Besides, there was a smoking hot gym instructor that Meg wouldn’t mind a little one on one training with, and it was a great place to work off Sam’s goodies.

Sam ran through his list in his head, trying to remember everything they had to do today. “I figured we get started on the cupcakes, cherry cheesecake bites and chocolate lava cakes then I’ll get to work on the wedding cake for Ruby and Anna and that’ll leave the muffins and donuts for you.”

Meg raised an eyebrow. “Did Ruby and Anna actually pick a flavor and icing this time?” So far the duo hadn’t been able to settle on a cake.

“I think they’re finally happy with a three tier chocolate cake with cherry filling and vanilla almond buttercream icing.” Sam really hoped that this was the last time they changed their minds; the wedding was on Saturday, and there was no way Sam would be able to remake a new cake in time.

“Good luck.” Meg loved her friends but she was ready to strangle them for putting all this stress on Sam.

A soft smile appeared on Sam’s face as he smiled at Meg. “Thanks but I think that this time they are happy with their choice, and it was something that they had decided together. I’m really hoping that this is the one.”

Meg shot a look towards her friend, and she could see the weariness in Sam’s eyes.She knew that his bakery was getting more popular with every order they filled, and it was taking a toll on Sam. “Have you given any more thought to hire another baker?”

Sam wasn’t surprised that Meg asked that question. She had been asking or months, ever since the sudden boom in his business after his ex and still good friend Jessica Moore did a piece on his bakery in the magazine she works for.Suddenly, Sam had found himself over his head and struggling to stay afloat. Meg was a godsend but it was getting to be too much work for just the two of them. “I take it you have someone in mind?” Meg didn’t let him down. “That I do Sam; you just leave everything to me.”

Sam adored Meg. He just hoped that he didn’t come to regret this.

* * *

 

 

Castiel Novak was ready to tear out his hair. He had no idea it would be this hard to find a birthday cake. “You would think that this wouldn't be such an unreasonable request.” But from the way some bakeries acted, it was like he had been asking for the impossible.

He couldn’t fail in finding this birthday cake. He could already hear Amelia griping at him if he didn’t get their daughter’s perfect birthday cake, and he didn’t need to give his soon to be ex-wife any more ammunition to use against him. It had been a battle to get Amelia to agree to joint custody in the first place, and she was just waiting for him to screw up so she could keep their daughter away from him for good. He couldn’t lose Claire; his daughter was the most important person in his life. He knew it was foolish but a part of him feared that if he couldn’t get the perfect birthday cake, Claire would want nothing to do with him.

He knew he had truly reached the end of his rope when he turned to the one person who should be able to help him out—his older brother and Claire’s favorite uncle—mainly because he acted more like he was seven and ran a very successful candy shop.

Sighing, Castiel let out his breath as he stood before _The Trickster’s Treats._ The bright pink storefront made it impossible to miss, and it stood out among the more traditional colours of Gabriel’s neighbours. No one was able to tell if Gabriel had painted his store this colour because he liked it or because he wanted to piss off his neighbour. Castiel was convinced that it was both reasons.

The inside was a little tamer in color scheme. Well, what little of it you could see. Inside of the store, every treat imaginable from gummy bears to lollipops and chocolates decorated the walls just as Gabriel wanted it. He had candyshaped chairs, and it baffled Castiel as to where he could have gotten them, but the gumdrop chairs were a hit with the kids.

Every candy that a kid could dream of was carried in Gabriel's shop, and Castiel worried every time he brought Claire in here. She had a tendency to go overboard, and his brother was no better, slipping her extra little goodies when he thought Castiel wasn’t looking.

Entering the shop, Castiel was pleased to see it was almost empty. He waved at Gabriel as he passed and made himself at home in one of the chairs as he waited for his brother to finish up with the customer he had. Closing his eyes, Castiel relaxed back into the red gumdrop chair and took a breath. He had earned a breather.

About five minutes later, Gabriel joined his brother. One look at him, and Gabriel let out a low whistle. “I take it you didn’t have much luck?”

Not bothering to open his eyes, Castiel let out a small groan as he sank further down and wished he could completely disappear. “Every bakery I’ve gone to looked at me like I was crazy. I didn’t think getting a Wonder Woman cake made would be this impossible; one even asked if I wanted to order a princess cake.”

That had Gabriel cringing. While his little niece didn’t mind princesses, she just never wanted a princess birthday party or cake. Right now, Claire was big into superheroes, mainly Wonder Woman herself, and a princess cake just wouldn’t go well with the Wonder Woman-themed party they were throwing.

"Dear brother, I have the answer to your prayers. I can't believe that I didn't suggest this sooner. I know this cute little bakery that makes the most amazing treats and stunning cakes. The owner and head baker does special request cakes. I’m sure Sam would be more than willing to make Claire-bear’s cake for you. Listen, Hannah is going to be in shortly. I’ll ask her to watch the store while I run you over to the bakery,” Gabriel suggested. He hated seeing his brother so down.

Forcing himself to open one eye, Castiel couldn’t quite keep the hope out of his eye. He was desperate and would take any help he could get. “Do you really think he could get a cake down in time?”

Gabriel shrugged. “The bakery has gotten pretty popular, but it wouldn’t hurt to ask. Don’t lose faith just yet, little brother. It will all work out in the end.” Gabriel hated to see Castiel so down; he knew a lot was riding on this birthday party being a success.

As Castiel was mulling over Gabriel’s suggestion the door behind him chimed.

“Hello, Castiel,” Hannah greeted as she entered the store. She had a  sweet smile on her face as she moved over to greet her bouncing husband.

"Hannah! My love, my angel, my chocolate cream puff," Gabriel purred as he wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her in for a kiss.

Castiel tried and failed to ignore the pain of longing that went through his heart at the sight of his brother so happy and in love, and he wondered, not for the first time, if he would ever be able to find someone to love him like that.

"Castiel, are you alright?" Hannah asked as she noticed her brother-in-law expressio. He seemed a little down this day.

"He's having problems locating a baker to make Claire's birthday cake," Gabriel informed his wife.

"Oh, what about Sam? You were sulking for days that he hadn't come along before you opened the store, and you have been plotting and sketching out the perfect cake to have Sam make for your fifth anniversary here. You should be grateful that I know you love me more than this store,” Hannah teased Gabriel. It was no secret that her husband had a sweet tooth."He's really that good?" Castiel knew that Gabriel wasn't that picky when it came to sweets. Hannah, on the other hand, didn't indulge too often and Castiel trusted her judgment a little more than his brother's.

Hannah ignored her husband's pout. "He is. Naomi is a huge fan. In fact, she’s hired Sam to do the baking for her big grand opening of her new office."

Now that had Castiel's interest. Naomi was known to be rather picky with her caterers; for her to like someone new was pretty damn impressive.

"So you'll watch the store while I run Castiel over?" Gabriel asked even though he pretty much knew the answer it never hurt to ask.

Gabriel loved Hannah's smile, and he felt his heart sing when she flashed one his way. "Of course I will. Claire's my niece as well and I know how much she's been longing for this cake. Just don't go overboard on the treats; leave some for the other customers."

Giving his wife a quick wink, Gabriel called cheerfully over his shoulder as he hustled Castiel out of the door, "I make no promises."

Shaking her head Hannah wasn't at all surprised at Gabriel's response. Oh well, it gave her all the more reason to try out some new salad ideas out on her husband.

* * *

 

 

Wiping the back of his hand across his forehead, Sam took a step back as he admired the cake he was working on. A smile crossed his face. It was turning out better than he thought it would.

"If Ruby and Anna don't fall in love with that cake I am going to believe that there is something seriously wrong with them.”

The small smile grew as Sam turned to greet the newcomer. "You mean besides the fact that they both turned you down, right Dean?"

Dean Winchester grinned at his little brother, trying not to laugh at the flour in his hair and on his cheek. Sam looked flat out adorable, and Dean found a rush of pride for his baby brother. "There is something wrong with them for daring to turn this down." Dean gestured to himself.

"You mean besides them having taste?" Sam asked.

"Shut up, bitch." Dean took a playful swipe at the back of Sam's head, not surprised when Sam ducked.

"Keep that up, jerk, and I won't give you some of the pie I saved for you." There was no way that Sam would actually withhold pie from his brother, but it was the only thing Sam had to use to get Dean to behave.

"You wouldn't." Dean looked horrified at the idea.Sam softened like he always did when Dean gave him that pleading look. "I wouldn't. There’s a fresh apple caramel pie waiting for you over on the other counter."  

That was all Dean needed to hear, and he was off like a shot. Sam wasn't surprised when moments later, a loud moan reached his ears as Dean took his first bite. "Sammy this is heavenly," Dean informed his brother around the mouthful of pie.

It always filled Sam with a sense of warmth when Dean praised his baking. No one's opinion mattered more to Sam than his big brother's, not that he told his brother. He didn't need to make Dean's ego bigger than it already was.

To Dean, life couldn't be any sweeter than having a brother as a baker who gave him all the pie he could eat. Still, there was no one who knew Sam better than Dean. "So what's bothering you?"

Sam wasn't surprised that Dean had sensed something off about his mood; he had never been able to fool his brother. "Meg thinks I should hire someone to help out."

Setting aside his pie, Dean crossed his arms over his chest as he studied his brother. "And you’re leery about hiring someone new because this is your baby and you don't want to become unneeded. Sam, I can tell you that will never happen; no one will ever be able to replace you. This is your baby, but as much as I hate to admit it, Meg is right. I’ll do nobody any good for you to wear yourself out. A new employee or two wouldn't hurt; it would take a lot of pressure off of you."

"Wow, I must be overworked if you’re agreeing with Meg." Sam couldn't recall the last time that his brother and best friend had agreed on something.

Dean made a distasteful face as he picked up his pie again. "Don't make me say it again. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"I promise I do my best to make sure you and Meg never agree on anything again," Sam said in the most serious voice he could.

Pointing his fork at Sam, Dean set out to remind his brother of one little fact. "Keep it up baby brother and someone just might start telling stories about all those summer days when you ran around without a stitch of clothing on."

"Dean!" Sam felt his face heating up and was grateful that no one else was around. "I was three!"

Dean nodded seriously, "An adorable three-year-old who refused to wear clothing. It was cute how you protested me leaving you for school."

Sam hung his head. That was something his brother never forgot, and it didn't help that their mom had photos that she brought out every holiday. Their dad was no help; he just clapped Sam on the back and enjoyed them.

Thankfully, Sam was saved by the door chimes. With Meg out delivering an order, it left Sam watching the store. He had to admit it would help to have someone else running the store while he was baking.

"Go, I'll call you if something starts burning." Dean waved Sam to go; there was no way he was about to leave is pie.

Pulling off his apron, Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother and his endless love for pie. "What would I do without you?" Sam meant it as a joke but it came out softer than he wanted it to; he couldn't imagine what his life would be like if he didn't have his brother in his life.

Dean pretended that he didn't hear the emotion in Sam's voice. "Don't you worry bitch; you’ll never have to find out." Dean had promised himself that nothing would tear Dean out of Sam's life, his little brother might be a giant, but his soft and kind heart allowed others to take advantage of him, and Dean needed to stick around if only to protect his baby brother.

Sam tried to hide his relief from Dean as he turned to go greet his new customers knowing that his brother would keep an eye on his kitchen, if only not to risk Sam stopping making him any more pies.

* * *

 

 

Castiel would admit only to himself that he had been worried about what kind of bakery this Sam would have if Gabriel liked him; he was pleased to see that it looked normal.

"Aren't these amazing?" Gabriel gushed over the amazing looking cakes in the window and Castiel had to admit that they did look incredible, and so detailed and his dwindling hope began to bloom. Maybe all was not lost.

 _Haven’s Treasure_ was an interesting name, one that Castiel didn't think he would be forgetting anytime soon.

Pressing his face against the glass with his hands cupping his face so he could see in, Gabriel pulled back with a grin to report to his brother, “Come on let’s go in. It looks like we hit the lull and we might get to talk to the man himself.” Bouncing on his feet, Gabriel all but dragged his brother into the bakery.

As they entered the bakery, a small sigh of relief escaped Castiel's lips to see the walls painted nice peach color. The air was filled with the sweetest of smells, ones that had Castiel drooling and his stomach growling.

A soft chuckle escaped Gabriel's lips at his brother's embarrassed face. "Don't worry Cas, that's just the power of Sam's baking. I too have been seduced by Sam's wonderful creations."

"Please, you are ruled by your stomach or at least that is how Hannah tells it." The soft male voice sent pleasant chills down Castiel's spine as he meets eyes with one of the most handsome men he ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. Tall and handsome fit this stranger to a tee, and Castiel couldn't remember the last time he had seen such amazing eyes.

"Oh, Sam! Darling!" Gabriel's face lit up as Sam entered the counter area. "Sam, this is my baby brother Castiel, and he is in a tight spot, and if you can't help him no one can."

Sam's lips twitched into a smile at the pleading expression Gabriel sent his way. "I'll try my best. But despite what Gabriel boasts, I am not a miracle worker, and I can't pull off something amazing and mind-blowing in a couple of hours or even a day." Sam didn't want to turn away the handsome man or his business but he needed to make sure that he knew he couldn't be expected to have something in a matter of hours.

"I understand; this kind of detail doesn't happen overnight. I might not know how much time it takes, but I have a feeling this kind of designs takes a lot of time. My daughter's birthday is at the end of this month, and she has her heart set on a Wonder Woman cake. Is that at all possible?" Castiel couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice.

Sam felt his hopes dash around him. _'Of course, someone this handsome is married with a child.'_ Sam absolutely did not push away any disappointment because he didn't have anything to be disappointed about. _'And really why should I care if he's married? He's just a customer.'_ Sam was grateful that Dean was still in the kitchen. His big brother was more than a little protective and wasn't afraid to scare off anyone who he thought might be hitting on his little brother.

Sam could see the desperation in Castiel’s eyes, and a soft smile crossed his face. He had no idea how much more beautiful he looked in Castiel's eyes. "I think I can come up with something. Give me ‘till the end of the week to come up with some sketches for you to look at and we can go from there," Sam offered.

A bright smile appeared on Castiel's face as he took Sam hand in his, and he wondered if Sam could feel the spark between them. "You are a lifesaver Sam; I can never thank you enough."

For a second, Sam's whole world consisted of him and Castiel.“There’s no need to thank me. Even if you weren’t related to Gabriel, you were someone in need and I would do my best to help you out. I promise that I will do my best to make the best birthday cake for your daughter.”

“I can never thank you enough. I would have hated to disappoint Claire. This is all she can talk about. It would make her birthday perfect.” Castiel felt bad about using a child against Sam but he had reached the point where he would do anything and he could feel Gabriel’s gaze on him, and knew that his brother had been shocked to hear him use a kind of emotional blackmail on Sam.

This wasn’t the first time someone used a loved one to get him to agree to make them something special, and it wouldn’t be the last time, and in truth, Sam had gotten a little used to it. “I’ll do my best to not disappoint your daughter,” he said. Sam just hoped that Dean hadn’t heard any of this; Dean didn’t like it when he thought customers were taking advantage of Sam, and more than once, Dean had run someone off when they got angry that Sam wouldn't be able to whip up a creation they wanted within the hour. Meg hadn't been kidding when she’d called Dean Sam's personal guard dog.

"Sam, I could kiss you right now but I'll save that for whatever miracle you pull off," Gabriel gushed as he bounced on his feet, itching to reach out and touch Sam, or at least hug him, and he would if he didn't have a feeling that Sam's extremely over protective big brother wasn't hovering in the back. He swore he could feel Dean's glaring eyes on him even though the other man was nowhere near him.

Tilting his head, Castiel heard the oddest of sounds. "Is that growling?"

Sam wanted to hang his head as Gabriel paled, "I knew it! I could feel his gaze on me. Hide me!" Gabriel squealed as he ducked behind his brother's taller form.

"I do not understand. Is Dean some sort of guard dog?"

"YES! A very vicious dog," Gabriel piped up from behind his brother.

"Dean is not a dog, he is my very protective older big brother who doesn't take kindly to me being used or bullied. He's perfectly harmless," Sam explained, but it didn't help that Gabriel let out a little 'ha' or that behind him was a loud enough bark of laughter from the kitchen that he knew Dean had been listening in.

"Now Sammy, there is no reason to lie to these nice gentlemen," Dean drawled out as he exited the bakery's kitchen to stand beside Sam, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down Gabriel and Castiel.

While Sam was the taller of the two Dean, radiated protectiveness, and his body language screamed that he would tear them apart with ease if they hurt his brother in any way. Castiel could understand why Gabriel was a little afraid of the man.

"Dean." Sam murmured he could feel his face flushing with embarrassment as Dean went into his big brother mode on his customers.

Dean stance soften just a little. He knew how much this bakery meant to Sam. "Trust me when I say if Sam can't make it then no one in this city would be able to make your daughter's dream birthday cake. And I know you're probably thinking that I'm speaking as Sam's brother, but that couldn't be further from the truth. Sam is just that good. He could have worked just about anywhere, but he wanted to be allowed to create one-of-a-kind desserts to make moments like your daughter's birthday all the more special. I know my brother, and he will not fail you."

Sam always knew that he had the best big brother ever. Cooking had always been a passion of Sam's, and that lead him to be teased and mocked by other kids. Dean would be there defending his little brother, and he’d never stopped. "Thanks, Dean," Sam murmured. His brother's support meant everything to him.

Not to say that their parents didn't support Sam; they did. His mom and dad even gave him the money to start his own business instead of him having to take out a loan with a bank, and Sam had done his best to pay them back even though they both argued that he didn't need to. Their dad had joked that all the free cakes would more than make up for it.

But Sam had always looked up to Dean; his big brother was and always would be his hero, and Sam felt a sense of pride in himself when he made Dean proud of him.

"From what I have seen of Sam's work, it is incredible, and I am sure that anything he makes for Claire would be a labor of love and hard work." While Castiel had only seen a little of Sam's work, he had been blown away by the dedication Sam must have put into everything he created He was sure that Claire's birthday cake would be more than she could have ever dreamed of.

"I'll do my very best," Sam promised, and while he always did his very best, for some reason he wanted to make Castiel's daughter's birthday cake his best work yet.

"See I told you Sam was the best." Gabriel winked at Sam. "I'll be sure to bring Hannah around next week to talk what kind of ideas you can come up with for the anniversary of the opening of my store."

“I look forward to it, Gabriel, and I’ll make sure to set aside some time for you and Hannah. Have Hannah call here and set aside a time that is good for all of us.” Sam liked Gabriel and Hannah even if Gabriel could be a little too mischievous for his tastes.

“Well we shall not take any more of your time; I look forward to seeing what you come up with.” In truth, Castiel found he wasn’t ready to leave but he still had a list of things to find for Claire’s birthday party, not to mention finding his daughter the perfect gift, which was proving to be impossible because it seemed like his ex-wife had beaten him to everything that Claire truly wanted.

Sam tried not to deflate; he knew that it would be impossible for Castiel to stay longer. _‘You’ve been down this road before Sam; you know it only leads to a broken heart on your behalf and a bruised fist for Dean’s efforts.’_ Sam could feel his shame crawling back up at how he had been tricked by someone he actually thought loved him like he loved them. Never again. Sam had vowed that back then and even though it meant his life was a little lonely, he never had to worry about his heart being broken again or made to look like a fool.

Dean could see the shutters coming up in Sam's eyes and hated that the asshole who had hurt his brother in the past still had such a hold on him. "Sammy, don't you have a cake to get finishing up?" Dean gave Sam a little nudge.

Sam's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about Ruby and Anna's wedding cake. "I'm so sorry, I really do need to get back to the wedding cake I’m in the middle of creating, but I'll start sketching some ideas later tonight," Sam promised.

Castiel couldn't understand why he was a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to spend more time with Sam, but he couldn't keep the man away from his work. "Thank you, Sam. I look forward to seeing what you come up with. Gabriel, shouldn't you be getting back to your shop?" Castiel asked as he turned his brother.

There was a knowing look in Gabriel's golden eyes as he looked between Castiel and Sam, and he was very tempted to rub his hands together and cackle with glee. His brother had a crush. _'I always knew that Castiel had taste, Sam is quite the dish.'_ Gabriel hadn't seen his brother interested in anyone since he and Amelia split, and while he couldn't blame his brother, Castiel had been pretty hurt by his ex-wife. Gabriel had worried that she had turned Castiel off from dating for good. _'I need to tell Hannah about this, she'll be so happy to hear that Cas has shown interest in someone!'_ Gabriel knew it was too early to tell if there could be something between Castiel and Sam; he was just happy that his brother was showing interested in someone.

Gabriel wasn't the only one to notice the attraction between the two men, and Dean wasn't sure if he liked it. Oh, don't get him wrong, he was happy if Sam showed interest in someone. The last thing Dean ever wanted was his brother to close himself off. Sam was made to love and be loved in return, and he hated with a passion that dick who had used and abused Sam’s trust to the point that his little brother shut himself off from love.

But Castiel had a kid, and while that didn't mean the guy was married, it didn't mean he was single, and Sam had already been burned deeply by someone he thought he could trust. And Dean had allowed it to happen. He wouldn’t let it happen to Sam a second time. _'I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on you Castiel.'_ Dean would have to rework his schedule a little but he would be damned if he was going to let his little brother be alone with this man. _'I'm sure that Benny would happily—well not happily, but once I explain everything he'll most likely agree to help me out and hang around Sam's shop if I can't.'_

Dean knew that his partner was almost as protective about Sam as he was. Sam could see Dean's protective side rearing up but didn't say anything until the door closed behind the other set of brothers. "Dean, you don't have to worry. Castiel is just a customer who wants to make his daughter happy. After I make this cake I will probably never see him again. I'm not going to fall for him." Sam loved that his brother was so protective over him, something that had only gotten worse since his jerk of an ex-boyfriend tricked him so badly. "This won't be another Brady incident."  

Not for the first time, Dean wished he had done more than just broken Brady's jaw that day that Sam, heartbroken, had told him that Brady was getting married. Tyson Brady. There wasn't a name that Dean hated more and that made him bristle faster.

Tyson Brady, but Brady to everyone, had been Sam's first love. But more than that, he had been one of his best friends. Brady had encouraged Sam to follow his dreams of owning his own bakery; he was the first person outside of Sam’s family to do so.

Worst of all, Dean had liked him. He had truly thought that Brady was a good guy for Sam to be involved with; he hated that he had been played by that manipulative asshole and that Sam, who he had sworn to protect, ended up suffering the most for Dean being fooled by the ass.

"Come on Sammy, I still have some pie left and you have a cake to work on. If you're nice enough to me I might even help you out. You can pay me for my services in pie." Wiggling his eyebrows, Dean was pleased when Sam let out a little laugh.

"Yeah, I need Ruby and Anna to like their cake. And let's face it, bro, your creative style is not one of your strong suits."

"Laugh it up cake boy. I don't need style. The ladies and men love it when they learn that I’m a fireman. How do you think I got Benny? The man was powerless against my charm. Being a rugged fireman who’s been on the cover of the annual fireman's calendar for the last five years has made me a very wanted man." Dean wiggled his eyebrows exaggeratedly and was pleased when Sam lost the last of his sadness in his eyes and let out a joyful laugh. _'I promise you, little brother, no one will ever hurt you like Brady again.'_ Dean vowed he would even work with Sam's demon of a best friend if it meant sparing Sam another round of heartbreak.

* * *

 

 

"Did you find someone to make Claire's cake?"

Castiel wasn't surprised at Amelia's demand the moment he called her. He didn't even get a hello out. "I have found a baker who does specialized cakes. I will be meeting with him next week to look at some sketches he will make for Claire's birthday cake."

"Why next week? Why can't it be this week? Didn't you tell him how important this is?" Amelia snapped.

Taking a deep breath, Castiel did his best not to snap back at his ex. "I could not just demand Sam to drop all other cake orders he had and demand he focus all his energy on making the one I need. There is no rush, next week is more than fine. From what I have seen of his work, the cake will be everything Claire could ever want."

A sigh came over the line. "I guess you're right I just want the best for Claire and this party means so much to her."

Castiel knew that it has been a rough year for their daughter. His and Amelia's divorce had become finalized this year, and Claire had taken it rough. It didn't help that Amelia had asked the man she had cheated with to move in; it tore Castiel up to see Gordon's smug face opening the door to the house that he had lived in for years. "I am doing my best Amelia, and I want nothing more than for Claire to have the best birthday we can possibly give her."

"I know. I just hope that this baker you found is as good as you claim he is. The last thing we need is for Claire's birthday cake to be lackluster." Amelia couldn't help but get one last cutting remark in. It was Claire’s first birthday since the divorce and the last thing she wanted to do was disappoint her daughter, again. Amelia didn’t have proof but she had a feeling Claire blamed her for their family breaking up and she wouldn’t be wrong.

Castiel couldn't understand why Amelia was mad at him; she had been the one cheating on him, and he was the one who should be angry, but he was more hurt than anything. Yet he refused to rise to her bait; he knew that Amelia wanted to paint him as the bad guy if only to clear her own conscious. “Amelia, you need to trust me. I love Claire and I will do everything in my power to give her a happy life.”

Amelia was silent over the line, and Castiel knew that he had hit a sore spot with her. "I know you have to pick up Claire from school; tell her I will call her later." It was hard for Castiel to not be there to greet Claire when she got home from school to hear about her day or to help her out with her homework he would do his best to make it up next week when Claire stayed at his place for the week.

"I will," Amelia promised and it was the one thing Castiel knew his ex-wife would keep. He was grateful that they had managed to put Claire's needs first and keep a civil tongue when in the same room as their daughter.

"Thank you. Goodbye, Amelia." It still hurt Castiel to know that he wasn’t enough for Amelia, that his love and faithfulness wasn’t enough for her, that she would seek out another, so unless he knew he was talking to Claire he tried to keep any conversations with Amelia brief.

A sigh escaped Castiel lips as he hung up the phone. He didn’t know why he got so angry that Amelia had questioned Sam’s work. He didn’t even know the man, but he couldn’t help but be protective. He could tell that Gabriel had noticed, and he had been truly impressed with brother’s willpower not to say anything.

Another thing was Castiel found he couldn’t wait to talk to Sam again or see his smile. _‘What is wrong with me? I couldn’t have a crush, could I?’_ Castiel dismissed that thought almost immediately. There was no possible way he could have a crush on someone he had just met.

Was there?

* * *

 

 

Yawning, Sam gave himself a shake. While his body was screaming for him to call it a night and sleep, Sam was determined to get as much of his orders done. Besides Anna and Ruby’s cake, he had an order for a Toothless cake as well as a Pokémon themed cake. Dean was on his case, worrying that he was taking on too much work, something that Meg agreed with completely, much to their distaste and Sam’s amusement.

Sam knew that he should call it a night; he could already hear the lecture that Dean and Meg would be giving him if he didn't get enough sleep. He knew that he had bags under his eyes, and he would push himself and work late into the night and early morning if he had multiple orders. He did his best to hide it from Dean and Meg, but they always noticed. "Last thing I need is for either one of them to call mom again," Sam grumbled under his breath. That had been rather embarrassing, having his mom and dad come to his shop and be ordered to bed like he was four again. But no one dared to disobey Mary, not when all she has to do was cross her arms over her chest and give a look; she had given Sam that look when he had been up for three days straight right. He still didn't know who had called them; neither Dean or Meg would admit they did it.

“I can already hear their lectures if I don’t get to bed soon,” Sam muttered under his breath as he worked on Toothless wing. Somehow, Dean and Meg always knew when he overworked himself, most of the time before he even knew himself.

“Sam, get your butt into bed right this moment. Don’t make me drag you into bed because we all know that I will tuck you in if that is what it takes,” Dean announced as he stalked toward his brother, who looked like he was about to fall asleep face first into fondant molds laid out on the table before him. “See, I told you it was a smart idea to stop by here before heading home,” Dean called over his shoulder to his partner, Benny.

Benny shook his head. He had long since gotten used to Dean’s “Sammy sense” as his partner called it; it amazed him that Dean always seemed to know when Sam needed him.

“Come on sasquatch it’s time for bed,” Dean ordered as he tugged his sleepy brother to his feet. He knew he was right that Sam had overworked himself when he went without protest; he tried not to smile when Sam rubbed his eyes like he used to do when he was four years old and had stayed up past his bedtime.

"I'll lock up and put this stuff away while you get Sam into bed." Benny knew better than to offer to put Sam to bed; that would earn him a glare from Dean, silence, and pouting for daring to offer to do something that Dean has done since he was four years old, since he had decided that only he got to look after Sam.

"Just cover that stuff up and put it in the fridge; that's your safest bet." Dean was a whiz in the kitchen when it came to cooking, but baking was something he did not do. He left that to Sam.

Benny shot Dean a grin. "This isn't the first time I dealt with this while you got Sam into bed. Go, I know what to do by now. If you don't, I think you're going to have to be carrying Sam up those stairs in a moment." Benny gestured to a swaying Sam, who looked ready to tumble any moment.

"Damn it, Sammy! This is why I keep telling you can't keep overworking yourself," Dean snarled under his breath as he hoisted Sam and wondered if he could get Sam up the stairs by himself, only to shake his head as Sam muttered something under his breath about being a big boy and not needing a bedtime. "Yeah, well why don't you show me how much of a big boy you are and help me get you up the stairs?"

Opening his eyes just enough, Sam shot a small glare at his brother and forced his body to move up the stairs. He was thankful that Dean said nothing as he aided Sam when he faltered on the second step.

Benny watched with fondness in his eyes as the brothers disappeared before turning back to the slight mess that waited for him.

* * *

 

 

“Alright Sammy, time to take off your shoes, and that's as far as I go,” Dean warned as he lowered Sam onto his bed. He wasn't surprised when Sam weakly batted away his hands as he fell back onto his bed.

A sleepy grunt escaped Sam’s lips as he attempted to roll over onto his back to block out the light.

Shaking his head, Dean removed Sam’s shoes and did his best to tuck Sam under his covers. “Get some rest little brother because in the morning we will be talking about you working yourself too hard.” Dean knew that if Sam kept this up there would be a phone call he would be forced to make, and he hated the idea of Sam mad at him, even if this was in his best interest.

No one, not even Dean, could have believed how big Sam’s business would have gotten, but people had been impressed with his creations. Okay, so Dean had been Sam's very first customer and had ordered a cake that looked like the fire hall., The men and women he worked with had been impressed, and news of Sam's little shop of goodies had started to spread.

Dean was proud of his little brother, but at the same time, he worried that Sam was going to burn out, and Dean knew how much it hurt Sam to let others down. He would feel like a failure if he couldn't finish what they wanted in time. "You put too much pressure on yourself, little brother," Dean whispered to Sam's sleeping form and couldn't hide his smile when Sam let out a little huff as he snuggled deeper into his bed.

"What am I going to do with you, Sam?"

* * *

 

 

Sam wasn't at all surprised that when he came shuffling into work the next morning, Meg was waiting for his with her arms crossed over her chest, a knowing look in her eyes and a pile of papers on the counter in front of her.

"Here's how this is going to work. You are going to read through each of these resumes before starting anything. You will not bake or create anything until you have set aside at least five applicants for interviews," Meg informed Sam in 'I dare you to argue with me' voice, a voice that Sam had seen many people lose to.

Sheepishly, Sam nodded his head. He was just thankful that Dean hadn't called their parents. "I'm surprised that Dean actually called you." Sam couldn't think of two people who hated each other more than Dean and Meg, so it showed Sam just how worried his brother was about him, and it touched Sam deeply.

"Your brother and I can agree on things like your health." Sighing, Meg allowed her concern to show through. "Sam, it's okay to ask us for help and to not take on so much. You don't need to prove anything, especially not to that asshole." Meg knew it was a risk bringing up Sam's douche of an ex, but she knew part of the reason why Sam was pushing himself so hard was because of Brady.

Sam, did his best not to flinch. He knew who Meg was talking about, and he didn't want to admit even to himself that Meg might be right about why he was pushing himself. "I promise to look at the resumes and find someone to help us."

Meg knew that was the best she was going to get at this moment, and while she wished Sam would open up to her a little more, she knew how much he had been hurt by Brady. It made her wish she had punched him harder and broken more than just his nose. “Just remember Sam that there are so many of us who love you and want to see you happy.”

Sam knew that Meg spoke the truth, that he shouldn't still be letting Brady get to him, but it was just so hard. He never said anything out loud but he and Brady had discussed getting married. Sam just didn't realize at the time that Brady was serious, only it would be with someone other than Sam.

“Go, I’ll run the shop while you look those over.” Meg made a shooing motion with her hands and was very pleased when Sam laughed.

“I’m going. I'm going.” Sam reassured her as he grabbed the stack of résumés and turned towards his office. Sam would look them over in-between coming up with some ideas for Castiel’s cake design.

Watching Sam’s back, Meg’s eyes narrowed Sam had given in too quickly for her taste, and she knew that she would be checking in on Sam from time to time to make sure that Sam was actually doing what he was supposed to be doing and not sneaking in cake designs. _‘I know all your tricks, Sam Winchester.’_


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was surprised when he found himself outside of the bakery Gabriel had brought him to the day before. It might have had something to do with the phone call he had with Claire that morning and the excitement she could barely keep out of her voice as she talked about her birthday party. Castiel wanted the day to be perfect for his special little girl, and that meant making sure she had her dream cake.

Entering the bakery, Castiel felt strangely upset to find not Sam and his dimpled smile there to greet him, but a rather pretty woman with a cocky smirk on her face.

“Welcome to Haven’s Treasures, how can I help you today?” Meg couldn’t help but drag her eyes up and down the man. _‘A little rumpled but not bad, if he isn’t a total jackass he might be good for Sam.’_ She hadn’t been sure what to make of Dean’s ranting about the new guy that Sam had a crush on. But from Dean’s description this had to be Castiel.

Castiel wasn’t sure what to make of the woman who was eying him. “I’m looking for Sam Winchester, the owner of this place.”

Now that had Meg on guard; she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. “And just why do you need to talk to Sam?”

Castiel refused to let this woman scare him. “I was talking to Sam about designing a cake yesterday and I thought I would stop by and pick up something to give to my daughter.” Okay, so that hadn’t been Castiel’s plan when he walked into the bakery, but he just wanted this woman to stop glaring at him.

 _‘Well there goes trying to set him up with Sam.’_ Meg managed to mask her disappointment. “Sam’s busy right now, but I’m more than willing to help you out.”

Castiel couldn’t understand why he felt such a disappointment that he wouldn’t be helped by Sam but at the same time, he didn’t want to disturb Sam from his work. “I would like that very much.”

 _‘I just bet you do.’_ It hadn’t escaped Meg’s notice that the man was more than reluctant at having her help him. _‘I have a feeling you wish I was a six-foot puppy.’_ If this guy was married there was no way she would let this cheating asshole anywhere near her best friend, but if he was single, well, it looked like there might be some matchmaking in her future.

* * *

 

 

Sam had heard the voices but he also knew that Meg would have his head if he came out there without having read all the resumes. He had to admit that Meg had been pretty good with her choices, and it was going to be tough to narrow it down to just five. Except for one, Eileen Leahy. Her resume was pretty impressive, and Sam wasn’t surprised that Meg had placed hers on top with a sticky note to read this one first.

But it didn’t mean that Sam didn’t start sketching out some ideas for upcoming projects. At the top of his list was the cake for Castiel. Sam could feel his face heating up as he thought about the handsome man, which he really shouldn’t be doing, since he was making a cake for the man’s daughter. Shaking his head Sam told himself, “No, Sam, focus on this task.”

* * *

 

 

Castiel did his best not to show his fear as Meg continued to study him with her dark eyes.

“So are you single?”

Castiel was truly grateful that no one was around as he tripped over his own feet at Meg’s question. He managed to not fall into one of the displays.

“Smooth move Casanova; you’re just lucky that Sam wasn’t here to see that.” Crossing her arms over her chest she couldn’t help but smirk at the confused puppy dog look he was giving her.

“May I ask as to why you need to know that?” Castiel wasn’t sure if this meant she was coming onto him or not.

Something must have shown on his face because Meg rolled her eyes at him. “Relax; I’m not interested in you like that. My boy Sam seems to have a slight crush on you, and he’s been hurt in the past, and I won’t let him fall for someone unavailable.”

Castiel hated the idea of Sam being hurt. “I am single.”

“Good, then I won’t have to kill you.” Meg’s grin and teasing tone said it as a joke but the steel in her eyes had Castiel wondering just how deadly this woman truly was.

Anything else that would have been said was halted as the subject of their conversation came bouncing out of the office, a happy grin on his face.

“Meg, you will be happy to know that I have read through the resumes and chosen five to call back.” Sam’s eyes widened as he spotted who was with Meg. “Castiel, I didn’t expect to see you again so soon.” Sam hated the breathy tone his voice had taken.

“Sam, I left yesterday without picking up some of your baking and wanted to fix that mistake. You are looking well.” Castiel couldn’t understand why he felt like a schoolboy with a crush.

To Castiel’s delight, Sam’s cheeks heated up with the cutest of blushes. “Thank you, I can say the same about you. Looking well I mean.”

Meg wanted to roll her eyes at the soppy looks between the two. "Sam, I'm very happy. Why don't you help our guest pick a treat while I give them the callback." It would give Meg a break from this mushy stuff and give them a moment alone. Okay so Meg did feel a little bad for Sam when he flashed her a panic look. _'I do this for your own good Sam.'_

Sam pouted at Meg's back and wondered if it would be wrong of him to not to make any of her favorite cupcakes for closing time.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you at work, Sam."

Castiel's voice pulled Sam out of his plotting revenge and, with wide eyes, he whirled around to face Castiel. "No, it's okay. I finished up, and I knew that Meg would want to approve my choices for extra help." Looking sheepish, Sam couldn't help but rub the back of his neck. "So, what are you looking for? Something very sweet? Little sweet? A mixture?" Sam asked, forcing himself to get back on track and not focus on how pretty blue Castiel's eyes were.

"I'm hoping to get something to share with my daughter; she has a very big sweet tooth." Castiel found himself blinking when Sam's dimples made an appearance and his eyes sparkled.

"That's awesome! I got into baking because it's something I would do and still do with my mom when my dad and brother would head off to see the car shows. I think I have the perfect thing for you and your daughter." Sam scurried off before Castiel could say a word and popped back a second later. "Does your daughter like mint?" Curiosity shone in his eyes.

"Her name is Claire, and she does. Mint and chocolate are her favorite things together." Castiel followed behind Sam, wondering where he was going with this.

Humming a soft tune under his breath, Sam pulled out a white box and, with a blue sheet of parchment paper, pulled  out a chocolate cupcake that made Castiel drool. Still, he couldn't help but tilt his head. "Are you humming 'Hey Jude'?"  

Freeze in mid-grab, Sam could feel his cheeks heating up. "Um maybe?" Sam admitted sheepishly. "My dad and brother are huge classic rock fans and 'Hey Jude' was practically my lullaby growing up," Sam explained.

Castiel wasn't big on rock, classic or the new stuff. He was a fan of classic music and Disney songs that were mostly due to Claire's love of all things Disney. "You have a nice voice," was the only thing Castiel could think to say.

Sam could feel his face heating up even more, and Sam found himself quickly changing the subject. "Thanks. I hope that you and your daughter likes chocolate cupcakes with mint frosting as well as some freshly made mint chocolate fudge."

"I'm sure we will," Castiel promised. They looked beyond delicious and smelled so good.

"Awesome, and I have started to work on your daughter's cake. I hope to have some sketches ready for you beginning next week." Sam flashed Castiel a smile. He had no idea of the effect he had on the other man.

"That sounds wonderful. I look forward to seeing what you come up with; I'm sure it will be amazing." Castiel had no doubts about the younger man's skills.

Sam was sure in that moment that his heart skipped a beat. "I'm going to do my best not to let you down."

"I have faith in you Sam. I'm sure whatever you will come up with will be outstanding." Castiel could see that Sam had talent, and he was sure whatever he created for Claire would be perfect.

The two men stared at one another before the chiming of the bell and a very familiar voice calling out. "Sammy! Are you still among the living or am I an only child?" Dean called out as he stepped foot into the bakery and instantly he was on guard as he noticed the man standing way too close to his little brother, the very same man from yesterday who his brother seemed to be developing a crush on.

A fact that Dean didn't hated.

Sam knew the second Dean went into overprotective mode. "Dean," Sam hissed trying to stop his brother, but it was too late.

"You better not be here to bug Sam for cake designs," Dean growled out, taking a dangerous step forward with his eyes flashing. "Sam has more than enough on his plate, and he doesn't need someone coming here hounding him." This wouldn't be the first time it happened, and Dean knew it wouldn't be the last time, but they would have to get through him to do it.

Sam was beyond mortified; it was no secret that Dean was incredibly overprotective of his little brother and had gotten into many fist fights defending his little brother's honor. It was clear Dean was gearing up for a fight, which Sam couldn't allow no matter how touched he was.

"Dean, Castiel wasn't here about his order; he was actually purchasing some treats," Sam informed his brother.

There was a moment of silence before a small, "Oh," broke it.

While Dean looked a little sheepish, he just shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "Sorry man," towards Castiel.

Shaking his head, Sam let out a sigh and turned his attention towards Castiel. "I'm sorry about him."

"It's understandable; I admire his protectiveness over you." Castiel had his own share of protectiveness over Claire.

Sam was thankful that Castiel was very understanding but one thing puzzled Sam. "What are you doing here, Dean? I thought you were working?"

Now Dean looked very sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah about that..."

Dean was cut off as the doorbell chimed again and another voice cut through the air.

"Samuel Winchester, you march your butt straight to bed this instant!" Mary Winchester ordered once she got a good look at her youngest son and was thankful that both her eldest and Meg thought to call her.

Sam's eyes widened before narrowing into a glare which he aimed at his brother. "You called mom?" Sam should have seen that coming; he knew that both Dean and Meg had been worried about him.

Shrugging his shoulders, Dean didn't look the least bit sorry. "Dude, you left me no choice. You were working yourself into an early grave, and that just won't do. So yeah I called mom and dad, and I would do it again." Dean did feel a little bad that he was embarrassing Sam in front of his crush, but hey it was better for him to learn now that Winchesters stick together and are very protective of their own.

Even though Sam had slept the night before, it was clear with one look at Sam’s face that his little brother was still lacking proper rest, and he wasn't ashamed to have called in the big guns: their parents.

Entering behind his wife, John Winchester could see why their oldest had called them. “Sam, you look like hell. Listen to your mother and maybe she and your brother won't double team you and tuck you into bed.” John gave his youngest a knowing look silently reminding Sam of the time that Mary and Dean had done just that.

“Dad!” Sam couldn't remember the last time he had been so embarrassed. At this point, Sam doubted he could ever look Castiel in the eye without replaying this moment over in his mind. Closing his eyes, Sam counted to ten before opening his eyes and forced himself to face Castiel, who to Sam’s surprise hadn't run screaming from his shop. “I’m so sorry about them.”

“It's alright Sam, but your family is right you have overworked yourself and you really should get some rest. I would hate for anything bad to happen to you.” Castiel couldn't explain it but he really would hate it if something happened to Sam.

 _‘Spare me.’_ Dean couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at the display happening between his brother and Castiel. _'I'm going to be having to keep an eye on him.'_ Dean wasn't about to let his brother get hurt a second time. "Come on Sammy, it's time for bed, little brother." Dean didn't care if Sam had a shop to run that was what Meg was for and why Dean had called his mom.

Only Sam was stubborn and he shook his head. “I can't Dean, I have too much to do.” Sam could see the narrowing of Dean’s eyes and knew that his brother would drag him up to his room if he had to, and one look at his mom said she would be right there beside Dean. “How about this. I finish up my current work order, then I will call it an early night, and since you are so worried about me big brother, you can help out.”

The hell, no. That was on Dean's lips, but it died when Sam unleashed his deadliest weapon: his puppy dog eyes. _‘Low blow little brother. Low but smart.’_ No one could say no to them, not even Dean.

John and Mary exchanged knowing looks as their youngest worked his magic on their oldest.

It wasn't long before they heard "Fine!" and watched as Dean tossed his smirking brother a glare.

The moment the resigned sigh escaped Dean's lips, Sam knew he had won.

"We would be more than happy to help out, sweetheart," Mary spoke up to stall whatever argument was building between her sons.

Shaking his head, Dean grinned at his little brother to let Sam know that he was more than okay with helping him out all he wanted for his little brother to get some much-needed rest. "You owe me big time, little brother. I'm thinking free pie for a month. And I mean at least two pies a day," Dean warned pointing a finger at his brother.

A soft smile appeared on Sam's face. "I'll make it three, jerk."

"That's what I like to hear, bitch." Dean could already taste Sam's pies.

"Is it normal for them to insult each other like that?" Castiel asked John and Mary. He had moved to stand beside them when the brothers started their stare down. He was shocked at the names they called each other; he had never called his brothers bitch. He might have called them jerks, but that was rare and for when they were actually being jerks.

Letting out a chuckle, John clapped Castiel on the back of the shoulder. "If you hang around enough times, you'll get used to it." He hadn't missed the way his youngest looked at this man; it had been a long time since Sam had a crush on anyone, and he was happy to see Sam finally moving on. _'It will just be getting Dean to agree that this is a good thing.'_ John knew that was going to be the biggest problem, and John pitied the man it was a battle getting Dean's approval.

"Sam, I see that you are busy. I shall come back at a later time when you are not so overworked," Castiel spoke up, and while the last thing he wanted to do was leave, he could see that Sam was overworking himself, and the last thing he wanted was for him to hurt himself.

Dean did not like the brief look of sadness that entered Sam's eyes when Castiel said he was going to go. _'I need to keep a close eye on him.'_

Sam forced a smile on his face, one that Sam knew his family could tell was fake. "Okay Castiel, and I will do my best to work on some designs for your daughter's birthday cake."

Mary felt disappointment fill her. _‘Oh, I was really hoping that Sam had found someone new. Unless he's not married.’_ Doing her best to be subtle, Mary casually glanced down at Castiel's hands to see if he wore a wedding ring. _‘There's no ring! There is still hope that he’s single.’_ All Mary Winchester wanted in life was for her sons to be happy.

John Winchester took one look at his wife, spotted the plotting gleam in her eyes, and internally groaned. He knew that look well; she was going to play matchmaker for Sam. _'My wife and eldest are going to clash, Mary wants Sam happy and I don't blame her but Dean is in his protective brother mode.'_ John knew that it was going to be a battle of wills between Mary and Dean, and he had no clue who would come out the winner because as much as Dean loved his mom, he loved his little brother a little more and vowed he would never be hurt again.

From his spot still next to Sam, Dean's eyes had narrowed a little bit as he too noticed the gleam in his mom's eyes, and from his body language Mary would have a battle on her hands. The war was on, and John just hoped that Sam found some happiness, and that his wife and son took in Sam's feelings during their little war. _'I'll step in when things begin to get out of control.'_ John promised.

"I shall see you next week Sam." Castiel found himself looking forward to it.

A real soft smile appeared on Sam's face. "I'm looking forward to it Castiel."

* * *

 

 

Sam had known that his mom would be here to say for a while; she was very protective of her sons, and she hadn't been kidding when she threatened to tuck him in that night. It didn't help that Dean was right there beside her, grinning like a loon as their mom tucked the blankets in around him.

"Mom, I'm a grown man. I don't need you tucking me in." Sam tried and failed to keep the slight whine out of his voice.

"Hush you. No matter how big you get you will always be my precious baby. But if it makes you feel better I plan on doing the same to your brother," Mary reassured Sam.

A choked noise escaped Dean as he stared horrified at his mom. He knew she was serious and swore he could hear his dad and Benny laughing from the kitchen where they were cleaning up. _'Laugh it up, you'll get yours.'_ "Mom, I'm not sure that Benny would like that."

Mary shot her son a knowing grin over her shoulder. "Oh hush you, we both know that Benny adores me and he would happily let me tuck you in if it meant having blackmail over you," Mary reminded her son, and her grin only grew bigger as Dean blushed.

Silently cursing, Dean knew that his mom was right, that Benny adored his mom and would, with a grin on his face, let her tuck him in bed. _'It might have been a mistake calling mom and dad if only to save me from being embarrassed.'_ But one look at Sam's tired eyes and Dean knew that no matter what embarrassments were coming his way, he would still make the same choice.

Brushing the hair off of Sam's forehead, Mary leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams my little prince."

Sam flashed his mom a shy smile. "Night mom." He had to admit that it had been so long since he had someone to care for him (other than Dean and Meg) and he had missed his mother's touch.

Passing by Dean, Mary gave her eldest a quick squeeze on the arm as she passed leaving the boys alone for a moment.

"Dean, thanks," Sam whispered as he snuggled down into his bed.

A fond smile appeared on Dean's face as he watched his little brother. "Think nothing of it, you know I would do anything to keep you safe."

A sleepy smile crossed Sam's face. "I know. That's why you are the best big brother ever."

"And you're the best little brother ever," Dean whispered as he watched Sam drift off into sleep. "I failed you once little brother, and you got hurt I will not fail a second time."


	3. Chapter 3

_'It's amazing what can happen in a week.'_ Sam thought with a grin as he took in his new employees.

Sully turned out to be the perfect for running the front counter, the man's eyes lit up with glee as he talked about all the different treats, and the children loved him. He was like a big teddy bear. Sam knew that Meg had made the right call with him.

Eileen Leahy was a miracle worker, and Sam adored everything about her, as did Meg. Sam was surprised to see that Meg had a crush on the other woman and he was seeing a softer side to his best friend. _'Meg was even nice to Dean.'_  Sam could still see the stunned looked in his brother's eyes when Meg smiled and greeted him with a happy hello. Dean was still convinced that Meg was plotting something, and every time he saw her he had a guarded look on his face and made sure to keep someone between them at all times.

Sam was grateful for their help, as his mind had been consumed with coming up with ideas for Castiel daughter's birthday cake. He could feel his hands shaking and cursed himself because the last thing he needed was to be nervous before meeting the man for the third time.

It didn't help that not only Dean but also their mom and dad were sitting at a table enjoying some desserts, but he could see his mom and Dean's eyes shifting towards the doors every time they opened. And yeah, Sam would admit that he had been disappointed when each new customers turned out not to be Castiel.

 _'It's just a cake. After you make this for him, you will more than likely never see him again; it's better for you not to get attached,'_ Sam reminded himself sternly.

And all thoughts abandoned him as the door opened, and this time Castiel stepped through them, and Sam could feel his face breaking out into a smile only to crash as a pretty woman trailed in right after Castiel.

* * *

 

 

Castiel had been less than impressed when Amelia invited herself along with him to see the cake designs; it stung to know that she didn't trust him enough to be able to pick out something that their daughter would like. He trusted Sam, and he knew the man wouldn't let him down; he just wanted the chance to talk to Sam alone without Amelia tagging along.

The sight of Sam standing behind the counter with the light shining off of him, giving him a golden glow, it stole away Castiel's breath, and for a moment nothing in the world existed but him and Sam.

"Hi, Castiel."

Castiel's heart skipped a little beat at the slightly breathy tone Sam's voice had taken.

No one noticed when Dean rolled his eyes and muttered "oh please," under his breath. In his mind, they were sickeningly cute together, and they weren't even together yet.

Amelia felt a twinge of jealousy as she watched her ex-husband stare at this rather handsome young man in a way he had never looked at her before. "I'm Amelia, Claire's mother, and I was told that you would have some sketches for us." Giving the small bakery a glance she added, "That is if you are any good."

It was only John's hand on Mary's arm that stopped her from ripping the hair out of the woman; he didn't like the way she had sneered at their son either, but starting a fight in Sam's bakery would do no one any good.

"Amelia, be nice. Sam didn't have to do this, he could have said no. We want the best for Claire and from what I have seen, that is Sam," Castiel hissed at Amelia. He wouldn't let her attack Sam for doing his job. There was a Toothless cake, and the dragon was highly detailed with each scale etched out making it look almost alive. How could Amelia doubt Sam's talent?

"Thank you, Castiel. I hope you like what I have come up with." Sam could feel his face heating up from Castiel's defense of him. "If you like to have a seat I will bring over the sketches and something to drink and eat while you look through them."

"Thank you, Sam." Grasping Amelia's elbow, Castiel escorted her towards the table away from everyone else. "If you can't be nice then you can leave," Castiel whispered to his ex-wife, unable to believe that she could act like this.

Letting out a huff, Amelia said nothing as she sat down. She didn't know why it was bothering her that Castiel seemed to like this Sam. She had moved on; it shouldn't have bothered her if Castiel did as well.

True to his word, Sam delivered a tray of various desserts that looked mouth-watering along with a pot of coffee and two glasses of ice water. "Here you go." Sam handed Castiel the folder he had tucked under his arm. "I'll just leave you to it."

One look at the first sketch, and Amelia knew that Castiel hadn't been lying about Sam's talent. She felt her jealousy grow.

"Sam, these are amazing," Castiel called to Sam and felt a smile cross his face as a faint blush painted Sam's cheeks.

Dean couldn't stop his eye roll, “Oh please, could he be any more cheesy? The guy clearly wants in Sam’s pants.” That would happen over his dead body.

John had known it was coming. There was no one more protective over Sam than Dean. _‘Hell at this point I'm shocked that Dean’s picture isn't listed in the dictionary under overprotective.’_ John had long gotten used to Dean's extreme protectiveness over Sam, a protectiveness that had only grown since that Brady left Sam’s heart shattered into pieces. John would love to punch the bastard but given the chance Dean would have killed him.

"I think it's sweet. It's about time Sam found someone new, and from what I have seen of him, this Castiel looks to be a nice fellow. I think he will be good for him," Mary spoke up. A sparkle of happiness showed in her eyes.

Dean could only stare at his mom in shock; he couldn't believe that she was supporting Sam having a crush on that man. "Mom! You can't be serious; we know nothing about this guy! You can't just support him dating Sam. He could be a serial killer for crying out loud," Dean hissed.

A sigh escaped John's lips; he knew that look in his son's eyes. He had made it his mission to find out everything about Castiel, and Mary was ready to start playing matchmaker. _'It's going to be a long visit.'_ John could just imagine what his youngest was going to be put through.

Luckily, Sam and Castiel both missed Dean's opinion of Castiel. Sam was too busy stealing glances at Castiel, and Castiel was too busy looking between the art and the artist.

But someone else noticed, and Amelia didn’t know how she should feel about her ex’s rather obvious crush on the baker. There was softness and fondness in Castiel’s eyes, expressions that she had never seen directed at anyone but their daughter, and it bothered her deeply. She and Castiel were over; they had been so for years, and she had moved on. She was happy. But to see Castiel having feelings for someone new was bringing out her bitter side, and Amelia wasn’t sure if she liked this version of herself.

 _‘It would be so easy for me to say that none of these cakes are worthy enough for Claire, but Castiel knows me, and he knows I would be lying. Plus am I that bitter and petty enough to insult a man’s work when he is clearly talented enough? And I want Claire to have the best birthday, and Sam’s is one of the best designers I have seen so far.’_ Amelia could be the bigger person, and she could push back her dislike of Castiel having a crush on Sam until after he created Claire’s birthday cake. _‘After all, once Claire’s party is done there will be no reason for Castiel to seek Sam out.’_

That decided, Amelia could happily look at the cake designs without worrying about Castiel’s little crush. Soon, Sam would be nothing but a memory.

Meg could count on one hand how many times Sam had looked nervous, and none of them came even close to the jittery mess that Sam was right at this moment. It didn’t help that big brother was glaring daggers at the back of Castiel’s head. _‘If looks could kill he would be one dead dude.’_ It was no secret that Dean was overprotective when it came to Sam, it was the only thing Meg liked about him. To date Sam, you needed to get past his guard dog of a big brother. Still, she knew that this could be trouble. Sam hadn’t dated anyone since his ass of an ex, and she wanted nothing more than to encourage Sam to take this step, something she had been doing for the last year. Now that Sam was ready to take that leap, she wasn’t about to let his stubborn brother stop him.

Mary saw the moment that Meg was on her side when the other woman sent her a quick wink. _‘I knew there was a reason I always liked her.’_ Having Sam’s best friend on her side gave Mary a boost of confidence because she didn’t like taking on her eldest. _‘I can leave him to Meg.’_ Mary decided. It always amused her how Dean and Meg would clash when the one thing they both had in common was Sam’s happiness.

Meg knew that Sam was going to be useless with the way his eyes kept darting over to Castiel and the fact that he was wiping the counter with chocolate frosting. Letting out a sigh, Meg snatched the brush from Sam's hands and gave him a gentle shove."Why don't you go sit down with your family? We aren't that busy."

Sheepishly, Sam allowed Meg to push him out from behind the counter he opened his mouth to offer to clean up the mess he had left behind but, Meg's finger pointing to his family had him shutting his mouth and shuffling over to them with his head down.

Meg didn't get a chance to see if Sam or Castiel glanced at one another during Sam's trip because Eileen appeared beside her, cloth in hand. "Thank you. I could have gotten that," Meg signed to the other woman.

The smile Eileen sent Meg's way made Meg's heart skip a beat, and she felt herself returning Eileen's smile.

"It's okay. I'm happy to help. Sam is cute when he is falling in love." Eileen might not have been working long at the bakery, but she found it was so easy to liken Sam to a puppy, like Meg called him on her first day. Right now, she was sure if Sam had a tail, it would be wagging.

A softness appeared in Meg's eyes as she glanced over at Sam. "Yeah he is."

Dean couldn't remember the last time that he had seen that look in his brother's eyes. Okay, that was a lie, he did, but the less he thought about that bastard the better it was for his blood pressure. It tore into Dean; he wanted nothing more than for his brother to be happy, but Sam had been hurt in the past; he had trusted the wrong people in the past, and Brady wasn't the first. Sam saw the good in people when there was none. _'I need to see for myself whether or not Castiel is what he seems. If he's not, then I’ll make sure he never comes near Sam after this order.'_

Mary and John both knew that look in their eldest eyes, and they knew that by the time he was finished, there wasn't anything Dean wouldn't know about Castiel. If he failed, the man wouldn't get within a hundred feet of Sam again.

Mary would just have to prove that Castiel was nothing like Brady.

It took everything in Sam's power not to bit his fingernails as he watched Castiel and Amelia study his sketches. He knew that Castiel liked them, but he couldn’t help but worry that they just weren't good enough for their daughter’s cake.

"Anyone who doesn't think your work isn't good enough isn't worth your time little brother," Dean spoke up reading Sam's mind like always. He flashed Sam a knowing smile when his brother looked at him in shock. "Don't look, surprise little brother. I know you pretty well, and I know when you are putting yourself down.” If there was one thing Dean truly hated about his little brother, it was how quick Sam was to put himself down or doubt his work even though he was one of the best. And that wasn’t not just Dean’s pride talking; Sam’s baking was a huge hit of the town. People raved about it; he just wished that Sam would see how talented he was.

Smiling at her youngest Mary reached across the table and covered Sam’s hand with her own, uncurling his clenched fist. “Your brother is right Sam. You are so gifted. If you were any better at baking, I would have to ban you from ever stepping foot in a kitchen again.”

A chuckle escaped John’s lips. “I knew the first time you made a pie for us that you had talent. I know your brother loves his pie, but I have never seen him inhale one like he does yours. If I recall correctly yours is the only pie he has actually snarled and growled over.”

“Hey! That was because you had eaten half the pie before I had even gotten a bite,” Dean reminded their dad as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his dad. He hadn’t forgotten that, and he hadn’t fully forgiven his dad for it yet.

John could only stare at his son slack-jawed before tossing his hands up in the air.“That was almost ten years ago! You can’t be still holding a grudge over that!”

“It was Sam’s pie. Of course, I can and will be holding that against you for a long time, old man.” There were very few things Dean cared about, and beneath his family, Benny, and his baby the Impala, there was pie, especially Sammy’s pie. The fact that their dad ate half a pie that Sam had made only for him still burned deep within Dean.

Mary looked very unsympathetic as John turned pleading eyes to her. She shrugged. “I warned you not to touch Dean’s pie, but you didn’t listen to me.”

Sam couldn’t help it as a tiny laugh escaped his lips at his dad’s kicked puppy dog look. “It’s okay dad, I’m flattered that you like my baking so much you risked Dean’s wrath.”

Castiel found himself drawn by Sam’s laughter to the table where Sam sat with his family; it was a glorious sound, one that Castiel wished to hear more of.

The soft smile that ghosted across Castiel’s lips had Amelia seething, so much so that she didn’t even notice that she had begun to tear the sketch in her hands until Castiel yanked it from her.

“Amelia don’t do that,” Castiel hissed as he did his best to straighten out the paper. He didn’t understand what had gotten into Amelia; this wasn’t like her.

“I’m sorry, my mind drifted. I didn’t wreck it, did I?” Amelia asked. The last thing she wanted was for Castiel to realize that she was jealous over his crush on the baker.

It took a beat before Castiel shook his head. “No, you didn’t.” For a moment, Castiel could only stare at the drawing. It was a design of Wonder Woman’s shield with her eyes and tiara peeking over the top. Across the shield was one arm with a silver bracelet. Sam had added the text, ‘ _Happy Birthday My Fellow Amazon Claire’_ on it. “This one.” He held it up for Amelia to see.

Amelia had to admit that it was perfect. “I agree Claire would love it.”

Smiling, Castiel turned to wave Sam over.

Sam froze at the sight of Castiel trying to get his attention. He just couldn’t get himself to move.

“Sam, what are you waiting for? Get over there,” Mary hissed at her son, trying to urge him to move.

“But what if they don’t like anything I came up with?” Sam asked. The fear in his eyes and voice had Dean’s protective side bristling.

“I’ll come with you,” Dean offered, throwing his best grin at his brother.

Mary and John exchanged knowing looks. It would be a very bad idea if Dean followed Sam over. “Dean, I’m sure that Sam can handle this. From the look on Castiel’s face, he seems happy; I think they might have chosen a cake design. We will be right here, son,” Mary encouraged Sam.

Taking a deep breath, Sam pushed back his chair and climbed to his feet. To ensure that Dean would stay put, John grabbed the back of Dean’s shirt and gave his eldest a look that said _‘you’ll have to fight me if you want to leave.’_

Letting out a huff, Dean fell back into his chair, watching as Sam made his way over to the other table. His eyes narrowing as he watched the faint blush appear on his brother’s cheeks when Castiel smiled up at him.

“You know son, I understand your fears,” John said, getting Dean’s attention. “It’s never easy to see your children get hurt; you want to protect them from the world and all the dangers out there. But at the same time, you have to allow them freedom to grow. And yeah, sometimes that includes heartbreak and pain. Your brother is a kind-hearted soul, one who truly is a human version of a puppy, and it’s only normal that you want to protect him. But Sam needs to be allowed to live his own life; that includes falling in love and having his heart broken.”

Mary smiled gently at Dean. “Your father is right. No matter how much we want to protect you and your brother, we know we can’t always do that. No one is going to stop you from being Sam’s protector, but you need to know when to step back and let him fall in love.”

Dean knew his parents were right, but it was so hard. He had been the one there with Sam after Brady used him and dumped him; he had seen how heartbroken his brother had been “Fine, fine I’ll ease up.” _‘After I give Castiel a little talk about what happens to those who break my brother’s heart.’_

John was instantly on guard. It wasn’t like Dean to give up so quickly when it came to Sam’s safety; he was going to have to keep an eye on him. _‘It’s a good thing Mary made me take a week off.’_

The shy, almost bashful look on Sam’s face made him look even more adorable to Castiel.

“I take it you found something you like?” Sam asked, glancing between the two but unable to keep his gaze from returning back to Castiel’s stunning blue eyes.

The small smile that appeared on Castiel’s face made Sam’s heart skip a beat. “We have this one.” As Castiel handed it over to Sam, their hands brushed, and both felt a jolt of electricity course through their bodies.

Sam’s eyes lit up as he saw the design that he had hoped they would pick. It wasn’t as fancy as some of the others, but it showed the warrior spirit that had made Wonder Woman a hero for so many girls over the years. “Good choice. So do you know what kind of flavor of cake and icing you would want?”

“Chocolate cake for sure, and I don’t know if it’s possible, but either a mint or cherry icing are among Claire’s favorite.” Castiel offered.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. “I’ll see what I can do. If you want, I can whip up some samples later this week for you to take to Claire to see which one she likes better,” he suggested with a small smile on his face.

Castiel didn’t want to go a week without seeing Sam; he didn’t want to think about not seeing his smiling face after Claire’s cake was made, but he was going to make the most of it. “I’ll be sure to swing by; I think Claire might be a little addicted to your baking.”

There was no way that Sam could stop his face from breaking out into a huge smile. “I’m looking forward to your visit.”

Across the room, Dean’s eyes narrowed. _‘Looks like I’ll be hitting the gym more often to work off all the pies I’m going to be eating.’_ It would be a challenge but it was one he was prepared to take head on.

* * *

 

 

Amelia couldn't hide her relief as they left the little bakery behind, but she knew that her ex had something to say to her about how she had acted in there.

"Could you act any less happy to be out of there? You were very rude to Sam." Castiel couldn't believe that Amelia had been so cold to Sam while they had been finalizing Claire's cake; he had wanted nothing more than to apologize to Sam for her behavior.

"You're just upset with me because I didn’t kiss the ground your amazing baker walks on,” Amelia snarled.

Stunned, Castiel found himself taking a step back from Amelia’s rage. “I do not understand why you are acting like a scorned and jealous lover. You have shown and told me many times that you are over me and us, that you have moved on. I do not like this side of you Amelia; I am just thankful that this was the only time you had to meet Sam.”

Narrowing her eyes, Amelia studied her ex. “And just what do you mean by that?” she demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Castiel’s blazing blue eyes met hers head on. “I mean, I was the one placed in charge of Claire’s cake; I only invited you along today for you to have a say in the design of it. The rest of it will be left up to me. From this day forward, only I shall be the one dealing with Sam; I will not have your petty jealous ruin our daughter’s big day.” The _‘or something special for me’_ went unsaid as Castiel straightened himself up. “You made your choice long ago to be happy with Gordon. What right do you have to stop me from finding that happiness as well?”

Unable to answer, Amelia could only watch as Castiel turned on his heels and walked away. She knew deep within her heart that he was right; she had no right to stop Castiel from finding happiness with another. But she couldn’t understand why the idea of Castiel liking Sam bothered her so much .

* * *

 

 

Despite the fact that they had new hires and his mom helping out, Sam still overworked himself, and Dean wasn’t surprised to find Sam sound asleep with his head resting on his folded arms on the counter. “You work too hard, little brother,” Dean muttered fondly as he ran his hand through Sam’s hair, a small smile tugging at his lips as Sam let out a soft sound and moved closer to the touch. “You know I only want you happy, Sammy, that’s why I’m so protective over you,” Dean whispered. “I had failed you once and let you get so hurt I won’t let it happen again.”

A soft noise escaped Sam’s lips as he slowly began to wake up. “Dee?” Sam asked rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, little brother, time for bed. Benny is waiting at home for me, and I have plans that involve him and our very comfortable bed.” Dean couldn’t contain his grin at the disgruntled look that crossed Sam’s face. “Aww don’t be jealous Samantha, you know you’re still my best girl.”

Sam might have been half asleep as he rubbed his eyes but he still managed to glare at him. “Jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean shot back with a smile on his face. “Come on time for all good bakers to be in bed.”

Sam shot Dean one of his famous bitch faces but allowed his big brother to help him to his feet. “Thank you, Dean,” Sam whispered.

That had Dean halting in his tracks as he looked up at his too tall of a little brother. “Thank you for what?”

A soft smile appeared on Sam’s face as he shrugged his shoulders looking a little embarrassed as he said, “For just being the best big brother ever.”

“It’s easy when you have the best little brother. And if you tell anyone how sappy I was tonight, I will tell every embarrassing story that I have of you to every customer that comes through that door.” Dean shot Sam a warning look. “And I have a lot of them, like the time you stripped down naked and ran through the department store.”

“I was three!” Sam knew that wouldn’t be enough to stop his brother, and from the evil look in his brother’s eyes he was serious.

“And you were adorable,” Dean stated, seriously fighting back the urge to smile at Sam’s groan. He knew he had made his point, and nothing more was said as he helped Sam upstairs. He had Benny waiting for him at home, and the sooner he got home the better.

* * *

 

 

For the first time in almost two years, Sam dreamed of Brady.

_Tyson Brady, call me Brady. From the moment they met, Sam had been charmed by the blond man’s smile and blue eyes. It was the classic old story of friendship  that bloomed into love, or at least love on Sam’s side._

_"You're getting married?" Sam could only stare at the man he had loved for a better part of three years, the man who shared his bed and had his heart. He thought he and Brady were happy, but he had been proven wrong when his boyfriend of three years casually announced that he was getting married in two weeks._

_"Sam, you can't tell me that you seriously thought that there was something serious between us?”A sigh escaped Brady’s lips as he took in the heartbreak clear on Sam’s face. “ I'm sorry Sam, but while the world is moving forward if I want to make it as a lawyer and someday become partner. I need a wife, not a husband and certainly not one who spends his days in a kitchen baking.”_

_Hurt, Sam stumbled backward away from Brady. “I thought you supported me baking?” Everything felt like a lie to Sam, and he didn’t know how he should feel._

_Letting out a sigh, Brady ran his hand through his blond hair. He felt bad; he did care about Sam, but he had a future to think of. “I do support you; you have a talent. But come on Sam, how would that possibly impress my future employers? It’s cute, but to get ahead in this business, I need more than cute.” Brady couldn’t see how Sam wasn’t getting this._

_A bitter laugh escaped Sam’s lips. “You couldn’t break up with me before your wedding? Like when you started dating whoever she is.”_

_"Sam, it doesn't mean what we have has to end. Really the only thing that will be different is that I will be married." Brady couldn’t see why Sam was making such a big deal about this._

_"You want me to be your dirty little secret?" Sam didn’t think his heart could break any further. He was proven wrong._

_Brady shrugged his shoulders not looking sorry at all as he continued to break Sam's heart. "Well it's not like you are good for anything else really."_

_“You son of a bitch!”_

_The next thing either man knew, Dean’s fist was hitting Brady’s nose. Dean didn’t know why he decided to drop in on Sam and see if his brother wanted to join him for a quick lunch. He had been using the key Sam had given him, and he had grown concerned when he heard yelling coming from Sam’s apartment. He had entered just in time to hear Brady basically call his baby brother a whore._

_Pressing his hand beneath his nose to stop or at least control the blood, s Brady, through tear filled eyes, managed to make out the sight of Dean going to stand protectively in front of Sam._

_“Get out of here before I do a lot worse than breaking your nose,” Dean snarled. “You have one day to get everything of yours out of here before I toss it or burn it.”_

_Brady knew that wasn’t an empty threat. And while Sam was a good lay, he wasn’t worth it; Brady could easily replace him. With one last glare at the Winchester brothers, Brady left with as much dignity he could with his nose still bleeding and blood on his shirt._

_Sam waited until he was sure that Brady was gone before letting out a hitched breath. He tried hard to swallow his sobs; he didn’t want Dean to think him weak. He felt a familiar hand in his hair, ruffling it. Lifting his eyes, he met Dean’s compassion gaze. “It’s okay Sammy, I’ll never see you as weak little brother.” Dean’s promise had Sam clinging to his brother._

Eyes’ snapping open, Sam wasn’t surprised to find his cheek wet from the few tears that had fallen. Even after two years, it still hurt to know that Brady only saw him as a bed warmer. Burying his face in his hands, he couldn’t understand why he was dreaming about Brady now. It had been over a year since he last dreamed of his ex. “It makes no sense,” Sam muttered. “I’m over him.” It had taken time to get over Brady; the other man had left him heartbroken, but Sam had healed. It still hurt to think of him, but every day the pain was easing off a little more until it was a dull ache when he thought of the other man.

He didn’t need this tonight; he was already nervous enough. Castiel had dropped by to ask if it was okay to bring Claire around tomorrow, and somehow Sam had managed to tell him that it was okay without making himself sound like a fool. He needed to be awake for tomorrow. He had to impress Claire; there was so much riding on it, and he couldn’t let his memories of Brady keep him from sleep.

Closing his eyes, Sam took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out and back in again. He did that a few times until he felt himself calm down. “I will not let Brady affect me any more. That part of my life is over; I’ve moved on.” There was a chance that Castiel didn’t see him as anything but a friend, but the fact that he himself had developed a crush on the other man was proof that Sam had started to move on.  Brady was his past, and he didn’t know what his future held for him, but he hoped that Castiel had a role in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam could hardly breathe. Today was the big day; he was going to meet Claire, and he had to make sure the bakery was spotless.

"Sam, relax you have cleaned that spot ten times. The place is so clean you could eat off of the floor," Meg informed Sam as she grabbed the mop out of his hands. "Look, I know that this is a big day for you, but you aren't doing yourself any favors by freaking out and working yourself into a mess. Calm down and take a deep, calming breath." Meg waited until Sam did as he was instructed. She could understand Sam's fear; it had been a long time since he had looked at someone the way he was looking at Castiel, and given how his last relationship ended it was only natural he was to be nervous.

"What if she doesn't like me, Meg?" Sam would be devastated if Claire disliked him.

"That's not possible Sam. She is Castiel's daughter, and he likes you, so she should have his good taste," Meg reminded Sam. ‘ _And he likes you a lot more than just a friend_.' That much was clear to everyone who saw them together.

Any other conversation was cut off as the door opened and in walked Castiel with a small girl around the age of five, her blue eyes widening at the sight of all the treats on display.

"Wow, daddy this place is like Candyland." It was everything Claire could have hoped it to be and more; it was even better than her Uncle Gabriel's candy store, and that was her favorite store ever!

Wiping his hands on his apron, Sam smiled at Claire as he knelt down to her level. "Thank you; I'm very glad you like it. Candyland is what inspired me to create my own little version of it."

"Claire, this is Sam. He is the one who made those delicious treats I brought you, the ones you couldn't wait to eat. I even got her to eat her vegetables," Castiel informed Sam.

Wrinkling her nose, Claire made the same face that Dean always made when he was told to eat his veggies, and it took all of Sam's willpower not to break out into laughter. He couldn't wait to tell Dean he had the same expression as a child. From behind him he could hear Meg's muffled laughter.

"I'll tell you a secret, Claire. I love vegetables; they are part of the reason that I grew up so big and tall." Standing at his full height, he and Castiel both watched with amusement as Claire tipped her head way back to look up at him.

"Wow!" Claire whispered in awe.

"See Claire, this is why you need to eat your veggies so you end up like Sam and not your Uncle Gabriel," Castiel informed his daughter.

Narrowing her eyes Claire studied Sam. "Did you really eat all your veggies?" She didn't know of anyone who liked eating their veggies.

Looking serious Sam nodded his head. "I did and I'll tell you a secret. I love them. My big brother thinks I'm nuts for liking them."

It baffled the five-year-old. How could Sam like them when he worked in a bakery making delicious cakes and cookies? _'I'll never understand grown-ups.'_ Claire thought sadly to herself; they just didn't make any sense to her. Well, all but her Uncle Gabriel. Now he she could understand.

Exchanging a smile with Castiel, Sam bent down so he was closer to Claire's height again. "Now Claire, I have a need of a little helper. Your dad told me that you love chocolate. I'm making a special cake for a little girl a lot like yourself, and I'm stuck between two frostings. Your dad was nice enough to offer your assistance to help me out."

Like most children and most adults, Claire picked up at the sound of chocolate. "You need my help?" she asked pointing at herself.

"I do. I was wondering if you could taste a couple of chocolate cupcakes for me with the different frostings on them and tell me which one you think taste better." Sam held out his hand to her.

Claire looked up at her dad just to make sure that this was okay.

Smiling at his daughter, Castiel gave Claire a gentle nudge forward. "It's okay with me sweetheart; go and help Sam."

That was all the encouragement that Claire needed as she slipped her tiny hand into Sam's.

Lost in watching Sam making his daughter laugh, Castiel never noticed Meg sliding up to him until she was next to him.

“You know if you hurt Sam in any way I will cut off your tongue and feed you your dick, balls and all,” Meg informed him with a smile on her face.

“I don’t know what is going to happen between Sam and I, but the last thing I want to do is to hurt him.” Castiel couldn’t promise much; he didn’t know how Sam felt about him, but he knew the last thing he ever wanted was to hurt Sam in anyway. “See that you don’t. Oh, and do us all a favor. Once your daughter’s cake is made, ask Sam out. His answer might surprise you. But first you have to get big brother’s approval, and that is a battle all on its own. I wish you luck.” And Meg really did wish Castiel luck because if he didn’t get Dean’s approval, he would have a hard time in wooing Sam.

“I will keep that in mind.” Castiel was not blind. He saw the dark looks Dean shot him whenever he went near Sam. He didn’t know what had happened to Sam to bring out Dean’s overprotective side, but as a father Castiel knew that when Claire started dating (many years to come like when she was in her thirties or he was dead) he had a feeling he would act just like Dean. _‘I will prove to both Sam and Dean that I am serious about Sam.’_ Turning back to Meg, Castiel smiled at her. “Thank you for your support.”

“I just want to see Sam happy.” Meg watched as Castiel moved toward Sam and Claire, the latter of whom was looking at Sam starry-eyed as Sam brought out the cupcakes he had made especially for her. “And I think Sam will make you just as happy.”

“Daddy! Look at what Sam made me!” Claire looked up at Castiel, her face covered in frosting.

“I see that.” Castiel wasn’t surprised that more frosting ended up on Claire’s face than in her mouth. “I take it you like your treat?” To show him how much she liked it, Claire stuffed another piece of her cupcake into her mouth.

“It’s goof,” Claire mumbled out.

Sam felt a huge weight lifted off him as Claire enjoyed her treat. At least now he knew that no matter what happened, he would have at least have made sure she would enjoy her birthday cake.

“I’m glad that you are liking them, Claire. Now, which one do you think will be the best for a little girl’s birthday cake?” Sam asked.

Now that was a hard choice for Claire because both tasted so good. Turning puppy dog eyes to Sam, she asked with a trembling lip, “Can’t the cake have both?”

Sam was the master of puppy dog eyes. Just ask Dean; he would tell tales of how Sam had used them to get his way, and they were Dean’s biggest weakness. So Sam wasn’t that affected, but he had to give Claire credit. She was good. But there might have been a way for him to work it out. “It might, but if I can’t make it work which of the two did you like more?”

Claire thought it over for a moment, her little face scrunching up into a thoughtful look. “The cherry one,” she finally decided. As much as she liked mint, the cherry was delicious.

“Then cherry it is. Thank you for your help, Claire.” Sam pulled out a box from underneath the counter that he had put there minutes before they arrived. “This is for after dinner and when you dad says it’s okay,” Sam informed them as he pushed the white box toward Castiel. “It’s one the house,” Sam said when the other man went to pull out his wallet.

“Are you sure Sam? At least let me pay for the cupcakes.” Castiel didn’t want to just take them without paying.

Shaking his head Sam smiled at Castiel. “Nope, I needed Claire’s aid; this is the least I can do.”

“Thank you.” Castiel didn’t know what else to say, and the simple thank you didn’t seem like enough.

Happily munching on the remainder of her cupcake, Claire didn’t see the looks that Castiel and Sam exchanged. On the other hand, Meg, Eileen and Sully had a perfect view of the almost lovesick looks exchanging between the two men.

It took everything within Sully not to squeal. He wanted nothing more than to see Sam happy. He might have only been working for Sam for a short time, but he was certain that no one deserved a happier ending than Sam.

Eileen was torn between watching Sam and Castiel and stealing glances at Meg, and her heart fluttered in her chest as Meg caught her looking and smiled at her.

Sully wasn’t a fool, he was a sucker for a happy ending, and he wanted to rub his hands together. He might not have been able to do much to help Sam get his Prince Charming, but he could try and help Meg and Eileen get their happy ending.

The spell that was weaving itself over the bakery was broken when the door opened and a group of laughing teens walked in.

“We’ll let you get back to work.” Castiel hated to go, but he had promised Claire a trip to the park to run off all her energy from the sugar.

Sam felt his spirits drop. “Okay, I’ll see you soon. Miss Claire, it was nice meeting you.”

A small giggle escaped Claire’s lips as Sam gave her a small bow. “It was nice to meet you Mister Sam. Thank you for the cupcakes.”

“Don’t be a stranger. You are both welcomed here anytime,” Sam told them. He really hoped that once he made Claire’s birthday cake, it wouldn’t be the last time he saw them.

“Thank you, we will be back,” Castiel promised. He couldn’t walk away from Sam not now.

Sam let out a wistful sigh as he watched Claire slip her smaller hand into Castiel’s bigger one and they left his bakery hand in hand. _‘Someday I might be lucky enough to have that.’_ But now was not the time to focus on such wishful things as he smiled at his newest customers. “How can I help you today?”

* * *

 

 

“Do you like Sam?” Claire’s question startled Castiel, and he was thankful that he hadn’t started driving yet.

“Do you?” Castiel found himself redirection the question to his daughter; he found himself really wanting to know what Claire thought of Sam. After all, he couldn’t date someone that his daughter hated.

“I like Sam; he’s like a puppy.” Claire chirped from the backseat.

 _‘Well, she’s not wrong.’_ Castiel had found himself comparing Sam to puppies since the moment he’d met the younger man. “He is.”

Claire studied the back of her dad’s head and, giving a short nod, she made a decision. “I think you should ask Sam out.”

Now Castiel was really happy that he hadn’t started driving because that truly startled him. “You do, do you?” He had hoped that Claire would like Sam, but for her to suggest he start dating him stunned him.

“I do. He makes yummy treats.” Claire rubbed her belly, which was full from Sam’s delicious cupcakes. A sudden thought hit her and she tilted her head to the side. “Dad, do you think Sam could make me a birthday cake?”

The corner of Castiel’s lips twitched up into a smile. “If you’re good, you never know.”

A great sigh escaped Claire. She should have known that her dad would say that, but for Sam’s goodies, she would be on her best behavior.

* * *

 

 

Dean only had to take one look at his brother to know that he had missed Sam's first introduction to Claire, and he knew just who to blame. "This is all your fault that we’re late," Dean hissed as he punched Benny in the arm.

The other man just grinned, his eyes sparkling as he bent down to whisper, "That's not what you were saying an hour ago." Benny’s grin grew when he caught the faint blush on Dean's cheeks.

"You know what I mean," Dean hissed as his eyes narrowed. "Did my mother put you up to keeping me away from Sam while he met with Castiel and his daughter?" he demanded.

Benny shrugged. He didn't blame Dean for being so overprotective of Sam, but at the same time, he had to loosen up the strings a little and let Sam go out and find a new love.  It was possible he would get his heartbroken again, but that was just how life worked. Dean, though, didn't want that kind of pain for Sam again. "Maybe," Benny said. It was more than a maybe; it was a damn yes. Mary had pulled Benny aside when they had all gone out for a family dinner and explained how she needed him to keep Dean busy while Sam met with Claire for the first time. While they both doubted that Dean would do anything with a child present, it was still better for everyone if Dean stayed away.

 _'Even if it looks like I'm sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future.'_ Benny would take that punishment; he wanted Sam happy, and that wouldn't happen with Dean hovering in the background ready to rip apart anyone who showed an interest in Sam.

"I can't believe it you sided with my mom. I hope you like the couch," Dean growled as he moved away from Benny and headed for Sam.

It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last time that Benny did something to piss Dean off, so he wasn't worried. He would be soon back in Dean's good graces.

"Dean!" Sam's eyes lit up when he spotted his brother approaching. "I saved you some pie." Sam had actually prepared it in case Dean showed up while Castiel and Claire had been there, something to keep his brother busy and his mouth full so he couldn't talk. Sam wasn't sure, but he had a feeling he owed the lack of Dean being around to Benny.

Taking a seat at the counter, Dean was pleased to see that Sam seemed to be doing okay after his meeting, but that didn't mean he wasn't still going to be keeping a close eye on his brother. "You shouldn't have, Sammy, but since you went to the trouble, I'll have it."

Rolling his eyes, Sam didn't bother to hide his smile as he informed his brother, "The day you say no to pie is the day I will expect the start of the apocalypse."

"Don't be hating Sammy; you know your pie is my greatest love after my baby, of course, and I will always remain faithful to you." Dean fluttered his eyes at Sam, loving the blush that painted his brother's cheeks.

Shaking his head, Sam turned his attention to Benny, who had joined Dean at the counter. "I don't get how you put up with him Benny; you are a saint."

"I put up with him because he's great in bed," Benny drawled, clearly unafraid to say what was on his mind in the quite bakery. He felt a sense of pride when he got not only Sam, but Dean as well, to blush at his words.

“See how much action you get in said bed if you keep this up,” Dean muttered under his breath, and he shot a glared at Benny. “That couch is going to become a very good friend,” he warned.

Benny didn't seem to worried as he smirked at Dean and shot a wink towards Sam. “You’d miss me too much, but it would free up some of my time and allow me to hit on Sam some more.” They all knew that he wasn't serious. Since he met Dean, Benny had never looked at another, and they also knew that Sam would never go after someone his brother liked; he would never hurt Dean like that.

A snort an escaped Dean. “We all know that Sam has better taste than to go after you.”

Benny grinned widely at Dean as he reminded him, “Then that doesn't say much about your taste since you fell for my charms.”

“He's got you there, Dean,” Sam pointed out with a grin.

A pie covered fork waved in front of Sam’s face. “You're lucky that your pie is so damn good otherwise I’d be kicking your ass right about now,” Dean warned. “So how’s things going?” Benny asked. “I hear that you have some pretty big orders coming up.”

“I finally got Ruby and Anna’s cake done, and that was a weight off of my shoulders. My next focus is on the birthday cake for Claire plus a few other orders here and there. It’s going to be a busy week.” Sam had been up early going over his schedule making sure he could work on everything without leaving the other orders to Meg and Eileen.

“Just say the word if you need the help, little brother, and I’ll be here with bells on.” Dean wasn’t all that bad of a cook himself, and while he had his own job, he would happily lend a hand if Sam needed it.

A soft smiled appeared on Sam’s face. “Thanks, Dean I’ll keep that in mind.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day he was set to deliver Claire's birthday cake, and Sam was a nervous wreck.

Sam should have known from the look in Dean's eyes that his brother was up to something when he came whistling into his bakery on the day he was set to deliver Claire's birthday cake. Suspicion arose in Sam the moment he saw the cheerful grin on Dean's face. "Whatever you are planning, forget it."

Dean's hand flew to his heart, and a mock hurt look appeared on his face. "I'm hurt Sam, hurt you would think on today of all days that I would do something to ruin it for you."

The moment he heard some actual sadness in Dean's voice guilt hit Sam. "I know you would never ruin this day, but I also know that you are not Castiel's biggest fan, and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Sam flashed Dean a soft smile. It actually wasn't that unusual for Dean to give Sam a ride to drop off a delivery when the bakery truck was out, and for a Saturday they had a lot of them. Meg had been the one to remind Sam of all the other orders when he had reassured Castiel that it would be okay for him to drop off the cake at Claire's birthday party. He had been honoured when Castiel also invited him to stay for the party as not only his guest but Claire's as well. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you and Benny had plans," Sam said, trying to hide his yawn. He had been up late into the night finishing off the cake; he wanted everything perfect for Claire's special day.

His attempt failed as Dean raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Meg called me. Yeah, that was my response as well," Dean informed Sam as he spotted his brother's stunned look.

"But you two hate each other? And how did Meg even know your number?" Sam blurted out.

"Benny." At Sam's baffled look Dean explained, "It turns out that those two are pretty good friends. She called and told me to get my butt over here and drive you to the party." At Sam's raised eyebrow Dean let out a low sigh. "And to keep my thoughts and opinions about Castiel to myself and not to ruin this special day." Dean had gotten the message from not only Meg but Benny and their parents as well.

"I know you won't Dean. You might not like Castiel but you would never do anything to ruin the party. That's just not the kind of guy you are." Sam smiled at his brother; he could see how much it bothered Dean to have others who would think he would ruin a little girl's birthday party just because he didn’t like her dad.

A small smile crossed Dean's face. "Thank you, little brother." He could always trust Sam to know that he would never do anything to hurt anyone; there was a reason Sam was the most important person in his life just like he was the most important person in Sam's life.

"So what do you need to do, little brother. Do you need my help?" Dean asked, looking around the quiet shop, surprised to see it nearly empty on a bright and sunny Saturday. "Where is everyone?"

"I just need to finish boxing up the cake and then we can get going," Sam informed his brother as he resumed looking for the pink ribbon they used to tie around the box. "I put a notice up on the door saying that we were going to be closed for about an hour while we were out making deliveries. Meg was going to open back up when she got back," Sam explained.

Dean turned back around to look at the door. "Huh." Dean had noticed the sign and figured that Sam wouldn't be closed the whole day. "Don't worry, little brother. I'll be right there beside you helping out." Dean promise wasn't doing anything to help Sam's nerves calm down.

"That is not really necessary." Sam knew his protest would fall on deaf ears; he had tried and failed to get Dean to stay back, but his brother was determined that he was coming along to 'help'. "I'm sure you have much more important things to do than helping me deliver a birthday cake."

Dean grinned at Sam; he knew what his brother was trying to do, and it gave him great joy as he patted Sam on the shoulder. "Nope, I'm free today and nothing would give me more pleasure than to help out my baby brother."

Knowing that there was no real way to talk Dean out of helping him, Sam let out a sigh. There was no point in fighting Dean because when his brother was like this, there was no changing his mind.“Alright just let me go get the cake and then we can get going.”

A few moments later, Sam returned carefully carrying a rather large box, taking careful steps as he navigated towards Dean. "Could you get the door for me?" Sam asked.

"No problem, little brother, I knew you would need me." Winking at Sam, Dean held open the door and watched as Sam carefully made his way through.

"Thanks, Dee, could you lock up for me?" Sam had his keys on him and when he first opened up the bakery he had trusted Dean with the second set in case he ever needed his brother.

"No problem, just wait there for me until I finish to open up baby's doors," Dean called over his shoulder as he went to work locking up Sam's store; the last thing he wanted was to be responsible for Sam's store getting broken into.

The next several minutes was spent helping Sam get the cake into the backseat of baby so that it wouldn't spill ruin all of Sam's hard work and the backseat of Dean's pride and joy.

It wasn't until they were halfway to the park when Dean finally said a silent _screw it_ to himself and asked, "So you really like that Castiel guy?"

The blush that appeared on Sam's face was telling enough even before he opened his mouth. "He's a nice guy."

Dean shot Sam a look. "We both know that is not what I meant. Now tell me the truth Sammy. Do you like this guy."

Shifting nervously, Sam played with the hem of his shirt before finally lifting his eyes to look at his brother. "I do. I've never felt like this for anyone not even Brady."

That surprised Dean. He knew how much Sam had loved that jackass. "Sammy you know that I want you to be happy right?" Dean waited until he saw Sam nod out of the corner of his eye. "If Castiel does that, then you should go for it, ask him out."

For a moment Sam could only stare at Dean in shock. "You're telling me to ask out the guy who you have spent the better part of the last few weeks glaring at? Are you feeling alright?" There was no masking the concern in Sam's voice as he stared at his brother.

Okay, so Dean deserved that he hadn't hidden his distrust of the guy all that well. "I just want you happy Sam; that's all that matters to me."

A soft smile spread across Sam's face. "Thanks, Dean. Your happiness is all that matters to me as well."

"Great, now that this mushy stuff is over with let's focus on something less girly." Dean wasn't one to talk about his emotions and the fact that he did so willingly with Sam meant the world to him.

* * *

 

 

When Castiel looked at his watch for the fourth time in half an hour, jealousy burned bitterly throughout Amelia. She knew who her ex was waiting for, and it drove her insane. She knew she didn’t have the right to feel this way; she and Castiel had been over for a long time, and she didn’t have the right to be jealous or upset if Castiel moved on.  But it didn't stop her from wanting to rip out every one of Sam's perfect strands of hair.

"When's Sam getting here?" Claire asked, tugging on her mom's skirt.

And now Amelia has to deal with her own daughter being fond of Sam when it had taken Claire ages to even smile at Gordon. Still, Amelia plastered on a sweet smile. "I'm not sure sweetie, but he should be here soon."

As if summoned, the air was filled with the purr of an engine as a 64 Impala pulled into the nearby parking lot.

"Sam, you came to my party!" That was the greeting Sam got as he and Dean entered the park as Claire ran up to them with Castiel following her.

"I'm sorry Sam; as soon as she saw you she wanted to greet you," Castiel explained once he reached them.

"It's fine." Sam smiled at Castiel as he did his best to balance the cake.

"Here let me take this." Seeing the burden, Castiel reached out for the cake.

"No, I've got it." Sam shook his head as he carefully made his way over to the table. He could hear the tiny footsteps of Claire behind him.

"Happy birthday, Claire." Sam smiled down at the little girl as she stared in awe at the cake before her. "I hope you like it." He was a little nervous when she didn't say anything.

"It's Wonder Woman." Claire breathed out in awe; it was her hero staring back at her.

A small oof escaped Sam's mouth as Claire's tiny body flung at him, and he had small arms around his waist as far as they could go.

"I love it Sam! Thank you so much!" Claire beamed up at Sam.

Something within Sam loosened at the sheer happiness shining in Claire's eyes. "I'm glad."

Castiel wasn't surprised when he found himself face-to-face with Dean, he had been warned that this was coming.

Arms crossed over his chest, Dean stared at Castiel, his eyes giving away nothing. "I'll only say this once so listen up and listen well. Sam is my baby brother and I would kill for him. He's been hurt in the past and I refuse to stand back and watch it happen to him again. So unless you are serious about my brother, stay away from him because if you are looking for nothing but a good time and a roll in the sheets then you need to look somewhere because Sam is much more than that. He is one of the kindest and most loving souls that walk this earth. I see the way my brother looks at you and I see the way you look at him, so I'm asking you nicely, if you don't think you could see a future with Sam then don't make this anything more than friendship between you two because it would break Sam."

Castiel would admit that was not what he had been expecting he had thought that Dean was going to threaten him; it was nice to be proven wrong. "I will admit that was not what I was expecting. I thought you were going to punch me and warn me to stay away from Sam. I understand your fears; they are the ones I know I will have when Claire gets older." Castiel found his gaze drifting over to where Claire was getting Sam to push her on the swings, a soft smile on his face one that stayed as he turned his attention back to Dean. "I don't know what the future will hold for me and Sam, but I know I want to try. I care about him and I think there could be something special between us. Dean, I understand wanting to protect Sam, but you can't stop him from living his life; you can only be there when it knocks him down to offer him support and love."

Dean really didn't want to like Castiel, but what he was saying was true. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't threaten him. "I get what you are saying, and I'm trying to let Sam live his life without my shadow over him, but that still doesn't mean that I won't rip your lungs out and shove them up your ass if you hurt Sam," Dean informed him with a smile on his face, and Castiel knew that Dean meant every word that he said.

Still, Dean was satisfied with Castiel's answers "So are you going to ask my brother out anytime soon?" Dean asked suddenly once he saw the other man take a drink of his juice. He was very pleased when he spat it out.

For a moment, Castiel could only stare at Dean in shock. "I thought you didn't want me dating your little brother?" Castiel asked after a moment.

"I don't, but it's not what I want, it's what Sam wants, and he likes you, man. A lot. I haven't seen him this gone on someone ever. So as much as it pains me to say this, you have my permission to date my brother." Narrowing his eyes at Castiel, Dean growled out, "but my threat still stands. You hurt my little brother in any way, and it will be the last thing you ever do."

Castiel might not have known Dean well but he could tell that he was serious. "I will do my best."

"See that you do; you seem like an okay guy. If Sam likes you, I would hate to have to kill you," Dean tells him with a smile on his face and a slap on Castiel's back as he moved past him to snag another slice of cake.

Castiel could only watch the other man go a confused look on his face. Apparently, all it took for him to get into Dean's good graces was the promise to never hurt his brother and to let Dean threaten him.

Sam had been worried when he had seen Dean talking to Castiel, and once his brother wandered away, he quickly made his way over to Castiel. "I hope that Dean didn't scare you too badly." Sam knew that there had been no stopping his brother once he had his mind set that he wanted to talk to Castiel and .

Seeing the worry in Sam's eyes Castiel smiled at him. "It's fine, your brother is just looking out for you Sam. You are very lucky."

A soft smile spread across Sam's face as he watched his brother. "Yeah I am."

* * *

 

It was late in the day, and Dean had to admit that he had a blast at the birthday party even if it was birthday party full of kids. There were a lot of sugary goodies for him to eat but there was still one thing left for him to do.

Because he could never say no to Sam's puppy eyes, Dean stayed to help clean up after the party. Okay, so Dean was eating the few remaining desserts while Sam and Castiel picked up the trash. Amelia had already taken Claire home, her and Gordon’s car full of all the birthday gifts their little girl had gotten.

"I can't thank you enough for today Sam; you really went out of your way to make Claire's birthday cake; it was the hit of the party." Castiel truly didn't know how to thank the younger man. It had taken him several moments to convince Claire to let him cut up the cake, and that was only after several pictures of it had been taken with and without Claire in the photo.

A faint blush appeared on Sam's cheeks; he still wasn't used to his work being praised. "I'm just glad she liked it." Sam wasn't going to admit that he had worked hard on that cake to impress both Claire and Castiel; it wasn't like he didn't pour his all into his creations but this one was so important.

"She loved it." Castiel glanced at Sam and he felt his breath catch as he watched the sunlight dance across the younger man's hair, giving him a glow that was only increased when Sam smiled. "Will you go out with me?" Castiel found himself suddenly asking.

Sam froze before glancing at Castiel, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, that is, if you would like to go out with me?" Castiel asked, suddenly nervous.

He didn't think Sam's smile could get any bigger, but it grew brighter, and Castiel found his breath stolen from his chest.

"I would love to," Sam agreed, a blush painting his cheeks.

"How does Friday sound? I have Claire tomorrow and for most of this week; otherwise I would ask you out for tomorrow." "Friday is fine. I'll give you my information and you can give me yours." Sam pulled out his phone and wait until Castiel did as well and they switched phones and exchanged their information.

"I'll call you," Sam promised as he gave Castiel back his phone and took back his own.

"I'm looking forward to it." And Castiel truly was.

Dean was happy for his brother but he had better things to do than to watch Sam and Castiel make googly eyes at one another. "Sammy, it's time to go. I hear a burger calling my name." Dean was hungry and he needed to eat.

A sheepish smile crossed Sam's face. "I better go before he leaves me."

"I shall see you soon," Castiel vowed and Sam couldn't wait.

* * *

 

 

For the entire week building up to their date, Sam felt like he was walking on air or living in a dream. He kept his promise and talked to Castiel throughout the week, and the other man showed up a few times at his shop. But that all changed Friday, and Sam fell out of his dream world and into a panic; he hadn't been on a date in a few years.

Meg watched Sam with amusement. "Don't make me call your big brother, Winchester, because we both know I will," Meg threatened after Sam paced around the kitchen for the tenth time.

That stopped Sam in his tracks. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to show up before his date. Even though Dean had mellowed when it came to Castiel, Sam wasn't sure his brother wanted to help him get ready for his date.

"I felt my ears burning and figured that someone hot was talking about me. It turned out to be just Meg, but that's the way life works sometimes," Dean announced as he came strolling into the kitchen a grin on his face.

Sam could only stare at his brother in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"You have a date little brother I'm here to help you get ready for it," Dean cheerfully informed Sam. Looping his arm around Sam's neck, Dean grinned up at his brother. "Let's get you all prettied up for your Prince Charming, Samantha."

Sam wasn't a fool. He knew that Dean wanted to offer support and to make sure that Castiel knew that he was serious about his threat to maim him if he broke Sam's heart. It was sweet how protective Dean was of him, and he knew that he couldn't say no because Dean had always done his best to look out for him. "Alright, I'm trusting you man."

The smile that lit up Dean's face was all the proof Sam needed to know he had made the right choice. "Don't worry Sam you're in good hands."

* * *

 

 

A wolf whistle tore itself from Meg's lips as Sam came down dressed in gray slacks and a soft looking red sweater that hugged his chest. "Looking fine Sam. I'm sure you're going to knock off Castiel's socks and maybe his pants as well." Meg winked at him.

"Hell no, there will be no dropping of the pants tonight or any other night or at least where I can see them or hear about it," Dean growled under his breath.

Sam couldn't contain his blush as he shook his head at Meg, "I think Castiel and I are a long way from seeing each other naked." Sam was no in rush; he wanted to take things slow and to really get to know Castiel.

Standing next to him, Dean nodded his head, "I think that is a wise choice Sammy; no need to rush."

The door behind Meg opened and Sam's breath caught as Castiel came walking in dressed in black slacks and a blue sweater that brought out his blue eyes.

Sam wasn't the only one shocked. Castiel stared at Sam in disbelief. "Sam, you look amazing." Castiel got out once he remembered how to speak.

The blush that painted Sam's cheeks was beyond adorable. "I can say the same thing about you."

While happy for his brother, Dean was going to be sick if he had to watch this cute feast a moment longer. "Have him back by midnight." Dean was half joking and half serious.

Sam could feel his face heating up as he hissed out, "Dean." He couldn't believe his brother sometimes.

Castiel, on the other hand, was very serious when he nodded towards Dean. "I shall."

Rolling her eyes Meg began to push Sam towards Castiel. "Go, have a good time; you have more than earned it." She dropped her voice so only Sam heard, "You can tell me all the juicy details in the morning or whenever you get in."

Sam could only gape at her until she pushed him into Castiel's arms. "Sorry," Sam whispered.

"It is alright Sam, I like having you in my arms." Castiel tightened his grip on Sam for a moment until a low growl coming from Dean's direction had him letting him go. "Shall we go?" Castiel asked, offering Sam his arm.

"We shall." Smiling at him, Sam slipped his arm into Castiel's.

Not a word was said between Dean and Meg as they watched Sam and Castiel leave.

"Well, I'm out of here." Grabbing his jacket Dean tossed a wave over his shoulder towards Meg who just rolled her eyes at his back.

* * *

 

 

Sam couldn't remember the last time he had such a fun time, Castiel had taken him to a gorgeous restaurant that wasn't too over the top that they wouldn't fit in, and he hadn't said anything when Sam had stuck to lemon dill chicken served on a bed of rice with a side of vegetables, not like Brady used to do when they went out. He had hated Sam's healthy choices .t wasn't until they’d broken up and Sam had looked back at their relationship that Sam realized Brady had mocked a lot of his choices.

"Sam Winchester?"

Freezing, Sam felt a sense of dread filling him. He knew that voice; he knew it so well. Forcing himself to turned around, Sam found himself face-to-face with, "Brady."

Brady smiled at Sam. "I thought that was you, you're looking good." He would admit that he missed Sam. The boy was so loyal and such an easy lay that it hadn't been a chore not to go out and find someone when he had Sam ready and waiting for him. He wished that Sam hadn't found out about his fiancé until he he was sure the marriage was worth it. It hadn’t, Brady regretted letting Sam go without a fight, the other man had his uses.

Sam couldn't believe his luck. He had just been coming back from the bathroom, and of all the places to run into his ex. Feeling uncomfortable, Sam found himself taking a step back. "It's nice to see you as well." Sam was lying through his teeth; he wanted nothing more than to get away from Brady.

Uncaring about the look of discomfort that Sam was showing, Brady reached out a hand and stroked Sam's jaw. "Maybe we can get together and have a drink or dinner?" Brady purred. He was a man used to get what he wanted, and he wanted Sam back in his bed or hell, in the back of the alley would do.

Sam couldn't stop the shivers that went through his body. He took another step back away from Brady's touch. "I'm sorry Brady, but I'm on a date and I need to be getting back to him."

A surge of jealousy coursed through Brady. Sam was his and the idea of him going out on a date with another man had him snarling out, "Who would want to date you, Sam? You're a bed warmer Sam."

A flash of hurt surged through Sam as Brady voiced his deepest of fears.

"I would suggest getting away from my date and apologizing, and I just might not break your jaw," Castiel growled as he slipped in front of Sam. He had heard the end of the conversation, and it had taken all of his willpower not to punch the smug man in the jaw and hopefully knock him on his ass. He had spotted the blond man heading toward Sam and something about him seemed off. If he had been wrong about the man, he would have quietly slipped back to their table to wait for Sam, and now he was very glad he hadn't.

"Who the hell are you?" Brady snapped out.

"I'm Castiel, and if all goes right, I will be Sam's boyfriend." Castiel didn't care for the man who, if he was right, was Sam's ex.

A snort escaped Brady. "You're wasting your time. Sam is a good lay and nothing more."

"Okay, that's it asshole."

The next thing Brady knew, he was being yanked away from Sam and Castiel and found himself faced to face with a very pissed off Dean Winchester.

Sam blinked at the sudden appearance of not only Dean but Benny, Meg, and Eileen as well. "Did you guys follow us on our date?" he asked in disbelief.

"Of course I did." Dean didn't look at all ashamed.

Benny, on the other hand, looked a little ashamed as he met Sam's eyes. "Sorry brother, you know what Dean is like when he gets into his protective big brother mode."

"And your excuse?" Sam asked turning his attention to Meg.

Shrugging her shoulders Meg didn't look the least bit bothered as she told Sam, "Eileen and I are on a date we just happened to be at the same restaurant that you chose."

Sam had never felt so embarrassed. "Well, at least mom and dad aren't here."

A sheepish look appeared on Dean' face just before a new voice cut in that had Sam wanting to sink into the floor and disappear.

"Sorry son, you're mom was determined to make sure that this date went off without a hitch." John flashed his son a small smile.

Mary, on the other hand, had a glare on her face aimed at Brady. "You vindictive little man, how dare you hurt my son like this? I should kick your ass right here and right now."

Tugging on Castiel's sleeve Sam sent him an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry about this. I'll understand if you don't want to date me." It would break Sam's heart, but he wouldn't blame Castiel; his family and friends were a little nuts.

"Sam, nothing could keep me from dating you. I think it's sweet how protective your family is over you." Castiel wished that his own family was like Sam's.

Sam was never impulsive, that was more Dean's style, but looking into Castiel's blue eyes and seeing nothing but the truth in them that he wanted what was between them to work, he couldn't stop himself from moving forward and pressing his lips against Castiel's.

For a second Castiel couldn't move as he felt Sam's rather soft lips against his own before his brain caught up with what was happening and he happily returned the kiss.

The first kiss with Castiel was everything Sam had dreamed of and more and he never wanted it to end.

"See asshole, Sam has found someone a hell of a lot better than you. Now if you know what is good for you you'll stay away from him." Dean could do without seeing Sam making out with Castiel in front of him, but it got the point across to Brady.

"I think Sam and Castiel are doing just fine on their own; let's take the trash out and let them finish their date on their own," John advised as he took Mary's hand in his.

Lost in their kiss Sam and Castiel never heard the others leave Dean dragging Brady over to his embarrassed looking wife, and even though things were new between them and Sam had an overprotective family and friends on his side, and Castiel had an ex-wife who wasn't happy to see him finding new love, both couldn't help but feel like this was their happy ending they had been waiting for.

* * *

 

 

Hidden behind a potted plant, a wide grin spread across Gabriel's face as he turned a winning grin on his face to Hannah who was ignoring her spying husband. "I told you those two were made for each other," Gabriel boasted.

"Yes, dear. Now unless you want Castiel to see you I suggest you get out of there and come back to our table, your dessert is getting cold." Hannah wouldn't say it out loud but she was impressed with Gabriel's matchmaking.

Casting one last look at his brother and Sam who had broken apart and were returning to their own table hand in hand, Gabriel smiled at them. "I wish you both a happy ending; you have more than earned it." Returning to his seat, Gabriel stared in awe at the treat he had gotten. "Just like I earned this treat."

It wasn't until he was half way through the rich chocolate dessert that Gabriel noticed Hannah staring at him with a knowing look in her eyes. "What?"

Smiling sweetly at her husband, Hannah lifted her spoon to enjoy her raspberry parfait. "I just hope for your sake that Dean Winchester never finds out you made it your mission to play matchmaker for his baby brother.

Freezing, Gabriel turned pleading eyes onto Hannah. "You'll protect me, right? Right?"

Dipping her spoon into her treat, Hannah brought it up to her lips. "We'll see, dear."

* * *

 

 

Even with the appearance of his family, Sam couldn't remember the last time he had such an amazing night as Castiel walked him to his door.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." Sam didn't want Castiel to leave just yet but he had to open the bakery in the morning.

Lifting his hand, Castiel stroked his thumb along Sam's lower lip before pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "Goodnight Sam."

A dreamy smile appeared on Sam's face as he watched Castiel leave, and he knew he would be having sweet dreams tonight.

* * *

 

 

Saturday morning, for the first time in a long time, Sam found himself wishing he could be anywhere else but his bakery, so when the door opened up it took everything in him not to sigh as the doorbell chimed.

"Sam." Claire's cheerful greeting had Sam lifting his head and a smile blooming on his face as Claire entered and Castiel followed.

"I hope you don't mind if we hang out here for a while?" Castiel asked as he lifted Claire up onto the stool and placed the bag with her coloring book and crayons beside her.

"Not at all." Sam's day couldn't look any brighter as he reached out covered Castiel's hand with his.

Tugging out her coloring book, Claire smiled happily to herself. At last her daddy was happy, and she could have all the goodies she wanted. Life couldn't get any sweeter than this.


End file.
